Keys to the Kingdom
by roguexvi
Summary: What if Rogue had stayed to help with the building of Genosha?  COMPLETE. MagnetoRogue
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Keys to the Kingdom, Part One  
**Author:** willowaus  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue, people of Genosha  
**Verse:** 616  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 5000+  
**Summary:** What if Rogue had decided to stay and help out with the building of Genosha?

Rogue couldn't believe she was doing this. Flying off to that hell of a country, a place she'd vowed never to return--honestly, she wasn't all that sure she could set foot down there---and see a man she wasn't sure was really there anymore. Oh Magneto was there. Genosha was his damn country now. Signed, sealed and delivered. But that didn't mean the man she thought he was--the one she'd seen so long ago in him--was still there. Everyone was against that being a possibility, told her he was nothing but a madman. Even the Professor believed he was a lost cause.

But that was always her problem, wasn't it? Entirely too much hope.

God, she still believed people could really have a happily ever after. And if asked at the right moment, that there really was a Neverland. _Heck, I can fly._

Frowning, she rose higher into the air, intent on getting further up in the atmosphere where she wouldn't need to worry about airplanes. There was already enough on her mind. The X-Men were missing. Joseph was...She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. He was dead. Died saving the world. Was that all that was left for any of them? A thankless death as they saved others' lives?

She forced herself to rise higher, moving out over the ocean. If she went lower she could see dolphins and whales, an occasional shark tossing in the air with a fish in its jaws. But she was too high now. This wasn't a leisurely flight. She had a purpose. If he was nothing but Magneto anymore it was better to know that up front than to always be wondering. Wasn't it?

The wind picked up behind her and she turned back to see a fighter jet closing in. "Attention, Unidentified...person." She almost grinned at the man's hesitancy. It was amazing how people were still surprised to see someone flying. "You are in _restricted_ airspace. Abort your pattern or I will be forced to take _appropriate_ measures."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at that. _My, but he's a sweet-talker, ain't he?_ She utilized her superspeed--knowing she'd surprised the young pilot--and continued on her path towards Genosha. She wished she had time to spot a whale, instead of barreling full speed ahead to a place she didn't want to be.

------

Genosha was as much of a hell on Earth as Rogue remembered. Though, this time there seemed to be infinitely more smoke sleeking up into the sky. She set down on a rooftop, watching hordes of people running through the streets. The terror in their faces, the watchful glances they directed towards the buildings and alleyways let her know they were human. _Trying to get out of the city. Afraid of those that they so viciously oppressed--_ she shook her head, hating that she'd even thought that and growled when she realized her hand was touching her throat. Sometimes it was as though she could still feel the collar locked around her throat, the damn suit grafted to her body.

Frowning, she pushed those thoughts back, knowing she needed to focus. She had no clue where Erik--_no, Magneto_--would be, not entirely certain where she should even start. It definitely wouldn't help if she was thinking of him as Erik. She needed to be cautious, to go in with no predisposed ideas. That was becoming less likely with each minute.

_Too late now,_ she thought, pressing forward, making sure she stayed in the shadows. She wasn't worried about the humans running for their lives, it was the other mutants that made her cautious. The white streak in her hair gave her identity away before she'd ever get a chance to use her power, and she had no clue how the mutants currently occupying Genosha would react to her presence. She wasn't all that sure Magneto would react favorably. She kind of doubted he would. _This was stupid._

She turned, ready to leave, and froze as she saw Voght standing behind her, watching her steadily. "Rogue," the older woman stated, her expression grim.

"Voght." Rogue stared at her, scrambling for something else to say, to explain her presence. "I ain't here with the X-Men."

The woman nodded, surveying the scene around and Rogue thought she saw something flash in the woman's eyes as she looked down at the humans running for their lives. _Pity?_ "I know. Our radar saw your approach a couple hundred miles out to sea and I've been tracking since." Voght took a step forward and stopped, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why are you here?"

"Ain't your business why--" Rogue shook her head and offered an apologetic smile. "I'm here to see Magneto." _Don't ask me why. Don't ask._

"Why?" _Darn._

"That's his business." Rogue stared quietly back, forcing herself not to fidget or give any sign of her anxiety. _Look strong, resilient. Think like Momm- Mystique._

Voght's expression didn't change --still hard, still unreadable-- but she nodded her head ever so slightly. "Very well."

Rogue stiffened as the woman changed, shifting into the green mist of her power, before the change started on Rogue as well and she blinked, gasping for a breath as light seemed to blind her. And then it was gone and she was hovering in air in the middle of a room. She didn't even have time to gather her bearings before her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't move and cringed at the pain raging through her body. Just because she was invulnerable didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"My dear Rogue." She didn't even need to twist to see him. She knew that voice. And not just because Scott liked to have them listen to the old news reels of various villains threatening destruction of humanity. _Focus, girl. Focus,_ she berated herself, thankful he allowed her to twist her head so she could see him as he continued. "I wish I could say this was a _welcome_ surprise, but I would be lying."

"Well ain't that a nice greeting," she grumbled, interrupting him. Pleased to see him falter for a moment in his speech.

His jaw tightened. She doubted anyone else noticed but she'd been staring straight at him, comparing it to Joseph's. _Stop it,_ she ordered, forcing herself to listen as he continued. "...so eager to continue our little dance--even against the wishes of the United Nations?"

_Huh?_ She looked blankly at him for a few moments, hating that she hadn't been listening, before realizing he was referring to the X-Men. "I didn't come with the X-Men, I came alone. To talk with you." She averted her gaze, not wanting to look into his hardened eyes. "_Personal_ like."

"Alone? How very _courageous_ of you," Magneto replied, his sarcasm sticking like a knife into her gut. This wasn't going at all how she'd pictured it. Maybe that was the problem. She wasn't that fairy tale princess. He certainly wasn't a prince in shining armor. She looked back up at him, trying not to show how completely lost she was feeling. His gaze was raking over her face and his fist clenched tightly, the pain in her body subsiding as she was pulled towards the ground. "I am _intrigued_. You momentarily have my undivided attention."

Problem was, now she didn't want it. She never should have come. _Foolish._ Rogue finally realized he wasn't alone. She'd interrupted a meeting of some kind and all the participants were watching her with varying degrees of hostility. Even Magneto. "It doesn't matter. I see that now," Rogue stated, startled by the sadness enveloping her own voice. She stiffened, watching him and the others carefully. There was little chance of her simply walking out of here. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"Your response is not endearing your motives to me, Rogue." Magneto's fist tightened and she glared.

"Yeah, well, _yours_ ain't really endearing you to me either," she snapped, hands pressing against her hips.

There were unpleasant murmurs from the others but Rogue didn't care, keeping her focus on Magneto. Refusing to back down. "My lord, perhaps she truly is a spy. Sent here by Xavier to infiltrate the society you are trying to cultivate," Fabian Cortez offered, and she rolled her eyes. That was beyond ridiculous.

"You believe that then I should just leave." Rogue tried to rise but he wasn't letting her and she growled. "Out of everyone in this room, Eri--Magneto, who _hasn't_ tried to kill you. Cause if'n I remember correctly, I'm one of those. He"--she nodded towards Cortez--"ain't."

"However, I believe in his cause," Cortez stated, and she heard a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Rogue snorted. "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Enough!" Magneto demanded, his voice reverberating off the metal. He fixed her with a steely glare. "I do not have time for childish behavior, Rogue. You may either stay and be silent or leave."

And here was her chance to-- "Stay." Well, hell. Apparently her mouth was working against her brain.

He released his hold on her and she nearly fell to the ground before righting herself, landing gracefully. "Ferris, take Rogue on a tour of the perimeter," Magneto ordered and Rogue raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was referring to before the robot stepped forward.

She was frozen for a moment, old fears wrapping themselves tightly around her before she pushed them aside, forcing herself to be strong and followed the robot--_No, Ferris_--from the room. She glanced behind her at Magneto, frowning at his implacable stare and quickly turned away, sighing. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

They passed a multitude of rooms and Rogue idly wished Voght was in charge of carting her around. However, with the robot as her guide, that should make it an easier if she wished to simply leave. Fly off into the sunset and never look back. It was an idea with a lot of merit but every time she rose a little in the air she frowned. What was the point of coming all the way out here if all she did was turn around when it got a little uncomfortable? He hadn't hurt her--well, besides on initially seeing her, but that had been a means of restraint--and she was getting a chance to survey the nation. See what his plans were. Sort of. That had to be a good thing. Right?

Scott or Logan would probably have found multiple holes in it. _Ain't like they're here,_ she reasoned and followed Ferris towards the electric fence being set in place. "Why's he putting in a perimeter?"

"Magneto does as he see fits," came the electronic answer.

She rolled her eyes and coasted down beside a newly put in post, watching the men and women continuing to lace the wire. "Trying to keep someone out or something in?" She'd never liked fences. Hadn't had them as a child. She'd been able to roam free.

A boy ran past, couldn't have been more then ten, dragging a large thermos behind him. His purple skin gave way that he was a mutant and she frowned, watching him move as quick as he could towards a table, struggling to set the thermos on top. He ran back the way he'd come and she sucked in a breath at his eyes, quickly shutting her own at the scars covering them. The damn Genoshan doctors. Those scars looked new. They weren't older ones like she'd saw on some of the others working hard. Which meant the experimentation hadn't stopped.

She raked a hand through her hair, following the robot past the workers, watching the sun set. A little ahead, there was a group of mutants trying to heave another post. Struggling. She broke away from the robot and moved towards them, pushing the wood into place. A chorus of cheers and thank-yous resounded and Rogue smiled, pleased to have been of some aid. "How long have y'all been at this?" she inquired, following them towards the table, Ferris on her heels.

"Since our Savior came to help us," one of the women stated, bowing her head slightly and Rogue stifled the urge to raise an eyebrow, keeping her expression blank.

They were all looking in awe at Ferris--no doubt having seen him with Magneto before--and she could tell they held him in high regard. Both the robot and its master. "We need to put in a secure border," one of the men informed her, massaging the back of his neck as the young boy from earlier began handing out water.

"Why?" If Magneto had control of Genosha, if it was now _his_, why did he need a border?

He nodded towards the fence and she turned, spotting a ruined small aircraft in the distance. "Magistrate." There was so much venom in his voice when he said that word and the others shuddered. "They aren't about to step aside and let Magneto take his rightful reign."

She continued to stare at the vehicle. She hadn't thought of that, people still trying to fight against the fledgling regime. But of course there would be those who'd oppose Magneto to their bitter deaths. She tried not to imagine precisely how vicious those deaths would be and closed her eyes. That was a mistake. Images of Zaladane butchered before her eyes rushed at her and she stumbled back a bit.

"I hope he kills them all," the boy whispered, kicking the side of the table. Jugs shaking precariously before he righted them.

Rogue looked at him, watched his face set in hard determination. His scars even more visible than before. "I had wings," he continued, voice choking with tears. "Long, blue ones. Rough. Leathery." He stopped and looked at her, eyes pleading for understanding. "They cut them off."

What could she say to that? What comfort was there to even give?

"It'll be different now. No more fighting," a woman said, nodding her head adamantly, purple hair shaking with the movement.

"Not waiting for the next bomb. The next random attack," another added, with a growl.

"Anything will be better than the cells."

Rogue tensed, memories flickering in her mind of the bars. The skin suit. _No._ She shoved them violently into the back of her mind. The boy was giving her an odd look before he dropped to his knees, quickly bowing his head. She looked at him, startled, before the others repeated the motion. _Huh?_ She spun around, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Magneto landed a few feet away.

She couldn't read his expression because of the helmet and his eyes were no help. Icy cold, a trait that should have been Bobby's. But her friend's eyes were always so warm, so mischievous. She forced herself to hold his gaze, refusing to look away, to show weakness. She thought she saw him smirk but it could have been a trick of the light, the shadows on his face interfering with a better assessment. He strode forward, walk already regal, and stopped at her side, looking down at the mutates. "You don't even know their names," she muttered, turning to face them.

"Neither do you," he replied, and she glared, watching as he surveyed their handiwork. "Rise, my brethren. You're job has been impeccable. Do not let us keep you."

They rose with evident pride, none quite able to meet his gaze as they bowed and moved back to the posts. _This is ridiculous._ "I hope she wasn't any trouble," Magneto continued, sparing her a glance before directing his attention to Ferris.

"She was not a problem. She helped put up a beam and engaged in a discussion with the mutates," Ferris replied, voice almost impeccable except for the slight mechanical hint to it.

"Ain't being simply handed over the regime, are ya? Magistrates are still fighting back." Rogue's brow creased, discomfited as she looked at the group hauling the new beam into place.

"Will you be helping them?" Magneto asked and she looked up, shifting back slightly at his nearness.

"Who's them? The Magistrates? The United Nations?" She pursed her lips, crossing her arms defensively. "You and your tin man friend?" Shaking her head, she looked away, back at the group, focusing on the boy, trying with all his strength to help. Who was she supposed to help? "The mutates?"

"If it was not me who the United Nations had given control of Genosha to, who would you be here to help?" Magneto asked, and she looked up, unable to stop the smile tugging at her lips.

"Wouldn't have ever come," she murmured, and looked away, knowing that wasn't what he'd wanted to hear. It was the truth though. She hated being here now. Her body didn't know how to relax here. It never would.

"Of course not," he replied, angered. "You would have merely allowed them--your brethren--to continue to suffer at the hands of their human oppressors. Selfish--"

"Don't think you know my motivations or thoughts on anything," she growled, interrupting him, eyes narrowed in anger. It was a far better emotion to be showing than the fear trying to overtake her again.

"I do not pretend to understand you at all, Rogue." He grasped her forearm and they rose into the air, Ferris following behind them.

"Ain't like I understand you either," she murmured, pleased when they made the rest of the trip back to his base in silence. _What the hell am I doing here?_

They landed on a roof-like structure and she nearly stumbled as he released his hold on her, pulling at her with his power as he began a brisk pace into the building. She followed, trying to determine what on her uniform was metal. Zipper, belt. She was pretty sure there was more but what use was that now. She wasn't about to strip naked so he couldn't drag her around. Not that he was even dragging her, more like guiding her through the hall.

They ended their journey in a room like the one she'd been in earlier. Long metal walls, television screens. Nothing all that descriptive except for the structure in the middle. "You made yourself a throne?" she asked incredulously. Maybe the others were right. Maybe he was simply far too gone to..._To what, Rogue?_ Her eyes widened as he sat down in it, levitating the helmet off his head. _Why am I here?_

"Why are you here?" Magneto demanded and she gasped as a chair bumped into the back of her knees.

She sat down, knowing he could force her to if he desired, and held onto the seat as he dragged her and it forward a little. "I already told you."

"Oh yes, to talk to me." His eyes were distant as he looked at her, expression hard as stone.

"Ain't a point anymore. I see that," she murmured, hating how defeated her voice sounded. It would be best if she stopped dreaming, stopped yearning. What was the point? Every dream seemed to turn to dust in her hands.

"So you will simply fly away and leave this all behind." He sounded angrier than before and she sighed.

"What would you have me do?" she demanded, clenching her hands in her lap. "I'm an X-Man. I can't simply stand by as you terrorize the humans that live here."

His fingers trailed along the metal. "Have you seen me 'terrorize' a single human here?"

"You will. Doesn't even have to be a human. You'd do the same to a mutant that opposes you." Zaladane. It always came back to that woman. To what he had done.

"As is my right, Rogue. As leader of this nation, I will not allow any to harm my vision."

She shook her head. Unable to believe that. He leaned forward slightly, drawing her chair nearer. "Would you have me allow the magistrates to continue their campaign of violence? To kill more mutates?"

"Of course not."

"To allow another nation to come in here and try to usurp my power? To enslave my people?" he demanded, fixing her with a steady gaze.

"No." She frowned but forced herself to continue to look at him. "They ain't your people."

"Semantics." He waved his hand. "What will you do now? Fly back to New York, tell the X-Men what you have seen?"

"I don't know where they are." Why the hell did she tell him that?

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what help can you be there?"

"What help could I be here?" she countered, leaning back in the chair. "I don't believe in your vision."

"You helped the mutates today, Rogue. Why could you not do so again tomorrow? Or the next day?"

She averted her gaze, wringing her hands in her lap. He had a way of twisting words, of making something seem like a good idea when it just couldn't be. "Is it because then you would be helping me? Hmmm?" he inquired, and she looked back at him, ready to deny it, mouth quickly shutting when she realized she couldn't. "Without your help, many will die."

"That ain't fair," she protested, glaring.

"Neither is life." He rose and her chair shifted back a little. "I give you an hour to decide, Rogue. Either be prepared to swear loyalty to me or leave, and be done with this. There can be no middle ground."

She glared at his retreating form and kicked the helmet once he was gone. Watching it skid across the room and slam into the wall gave her a little satisfaction. Not much but she was glad to take any right now. _Bastard_, she growled inwardly, hands clenched at her sides, fighting back the urge to slam them into the nearest wall. To tear his 'throne' apart. Of course she couldn't stay. Couldn't swear loyalty to him. Was he insane? _Clearly that is the case, Rogue._

"Hello, Voght," Rogue greeted, watching the green mist slide through the creases in the door before shifting into the mutant. "What do you want?"

"Rogue, before you make any rash decisions, I need you to come with me."

Rogue laughed. She didn't mean to but once she started she couldn't stop. "Why the hell should I trust you? Any of you?"

"You will see," Voght replied, and before Rogue could stop her teleported them out of the building and to another hilltop.

Rogue looked down, staring in horror at the containment center below. Rows of makeshift houses, contained by barbed wire fences. "What is this?"

"This is where those with the legacy virus have been sent," Voght told her, wrapping her arms around her body. Rogue wasn't sure if it was because of the chill of the night air or something else. "Magneto has segregated them. Hopes that this will stop the spread of the virus. The conditions. Are abysmal."

"They are mutants." Rogue gasped as a child appeared outside of one of the buildings, walking forlornly towards another one.

"It is hoped that a cure will be found in time." Voght shook her head. "These poor souls will not live long enough to see one." She turned and grasped Rogue's arm, looking earnestly at her. "And that isn't anything. Not truly in the grand design that he has planned. Plans for expansion."

"Expansion?" The word sunk in and Rogue shook her head. "No."

"Genosha is only the beginning. The United Nations believe giving him this will settle him down. Bog him down with so much he can't worry about the rest of the world." Voght's grip tightened, shaking Rogue slightly. "If nothing else, it's strengthened his need, his plan, for domination."

"What would you have me do?" Rogue demanded, wrenching herself free. "What am I supposed to do? Break them out?" She looked down at the buildings. "I could. It would only hasten their deaths though. No good would come of that."

"Stay. Help me try and lessen his need for...for this." Voght shook her head. "He's changed since I first joined. He is convinced that only pure force will change anything. That only he can be the one to set that change into motion."

"And you think _I_ can help you? Hon, that's crazy."

"Is it?" Voght gently touched Rogue's arm. "You came here because you remembered the man he was. He's still in there, somewhere. He just needs to remember."

"He doesn't want to remember, Amelia." Rogue shrugged her off. "There ain't anything I can do."

"Then you are not the woman I thought you were," Voght replied, and the unsettling feeling enveloped Rogue before they appeared back in the room.

Rogue watched the woman shift to green mist and disappear back through the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _Well, hell._ That encounter certainly hadn't helped any. If anything it had made everything muddled, confusing. She had a clear cut answer. She was going to leave, finally put the breaks on--_On what? A half formed fantasy that never had a chance to come to fruition._ So, leave. Yes. That was the simplest choice. The easy one.

But. What about the mutates? What about those she saw suffering? She had been able to help. She could continue to help. Except she'd have to stay here. In Genosha. She didn't look forward to that idea at all. Already she was antsy, moving around, not daring to sit still. Fearful her mind would take over, that she'd remember it all again. Genosha was part of her past. Deeply pressed back into the recesses of her mind, something she didn't think about. Wouldn't. Couldn't. And being here wouldn't be conducive to keeping that up.

_Selfish._ She frowned, looking back at the makeshift throne. But really was it being selfish? He wanted her loyalty, to make her an Acolyte or something. That wasn't about to happen. She'd been a Brotherhood member once--so yeah, it'd been Mystique's team, not his--but she wasn't about to make that same mistake again. _Think,_ she demanded, and sank onto the throne, tapping her fingers along the metal.

The door slid open and she glared at Magneto as he entered, unable to believe it had been an hour. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, watching her. Expression unreadable. "Your answer?"

Rogue cocked her head, staring steadily back. "I ain't swearing any oaths of loyalty to you. I ain't leaving either. There's a middle ground." She smoothed back her hair, then crossed her arm, mimicking his gaze. "Deal with it."

"Is that so?" He didn't move, didn't react to her statement at all.

"I ain't here to be an Acolyte. I ain't here to believe in your...cause." She leaned back, continuing the show of bravado. "I'd be staying to help the mutates. To make sure you got _their_ best interests at heart." She narrowed her eyes. "As their leader, you should."

She was raised into the air and frozen, hovering above the ground. "And if I do not accept these stipulations?" Magneto asked, voice chillingly calm.

"Why wouldn't you?" she countered, pursing her lips. "None of them would go against anything you're doing. You'd merely be gaining an ally."

Magneto sat down on the throne, strumming his fingers along the metal, watching her closely. Contemplating. "In order to stay, Rogue, you will live with the mutates. If you truly have their best interests at heart that should not be a problem."

She tried hard not to react, but was unable to stop her body from tensing. "I'd need to be allowed...access to you. Not a representative of yours. Not Amelia. Not Ferris. You, if and when I need it." There. She could do this. Strong. She was strong.

"Done." He released his hold on her and she landed, steadying herself as her feet hit the ground.

His tone had a hint of amusement and she glared, jutting her chin out defiantly. "You think this'll break me. That I'll be gone soon. You're wrong." She rose into the air and flew towards the door, pushing it open. "I've endured far worse here."

She was frozen in place again and sighed in frustration. "Do you have more to say? Cause I gotta say, Magneto, there are better ways to get someone's attention than to force them to stop." Rogue rolled her eyes as he turned her so that she was facing him.

"The mutates will not trust you if you go alone." He waved his hand and Ferris floated into the room. "Ferris will accompany you and will be your means to contact me."

"Uh uh. You agreed that I would meet directly with you." Rogue narrowed her eyes, fists clenching at her sides.

"And you will. However, you will need to locate me. Ferris will be your means to accomplish that." His attention turned to Ferris. "You will accompany her and do whatever she asks. _Except_ leave her side." He looked back at Rogue. "By having Ferris with you, the mutates will accept that you are linked to me. You will not be harmed."

_As if you care._ She desperately wanted to voice those words but held her tongue, wanting this masquerade to end. He wanted nothing more than her to fail. She knew it by the amusement earlier. It didn't matter. She'd prove him wrong. "Fine. Now release me so I can find a place to sleep."

"Don't be foolish," Magneto replied, releasing his hold. "Ferris, take Rogue to one of the empty rooms. Tomorrow, the two of you may scout out an area for your residence."

"And an office."

He raised an eyebrow. "An office?"

"If I'm their representative, I will need a way for the mutates to contact me. For me to meet with them and to figure out the best course of action for them." Ha. There. See she was professional. Not the naive, little Southerner he probably believed she was. Why did everyone seem to forget that she'd been raised by Mystique and Destiny? Two of the craftiest, wisest women she knew.

"Very well." He waved his hand, effectively dismissing them.

Rogue turned on her heel and forced herself not to clench her arms at her sides, following Ferris through the halls. Desperately trying not to think about what she'd just agreed to. After some time, Ferris stopped at a doorway. "This will be your room for the night. I will remain outside. Call if you need assistance."

"Thanks." She didn't bother smiling as she entered, shutting the door and locking it behind her. The room looked like it might have been a storage room, but there was a light and a bed. That was probably more than most mutates had available to them tonight. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed, hugging the pillow tightly as the exhaustion took hold. Her worries could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Keys to the Kingdom, Part Two  
**Author:** Willowaus  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue, people of Genosha  
**Verse:** 616  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 4000+  
**Summary:** What if Rogue had decided to stay and help out with the building of Genosha?

_Okay. Breathe. Deep steady breaths. I can do this._ Rogue surveyed the building, ignoring for a moment the crowd gathering behind her, watching her closely. _I can do this._ "Rogue?" Ferris asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"One second," she muttered, walking towards the building, rising a few feet into the air. _Right._ She turned around and nodded to Ferris, listening to him explain the structural work that would need to be done first. She had him relay the information to the work group that had been formed, their precise mutant abilities allowing them to accomplish the job easily. _There. Not bad. _Though, honestly what had she done?

Rogue walked back towards the office she'd gutted out of what had once been a dental hygienist's. Pleased to be away from Ferris, even if it would only last a few moments. She'd been here, in Genosha, for a little over a month and so far what she'd wanted to happen was. The mutates were getting repaired places to live. Nothing fancy. Not now. It was important first to simply have enough roofs for the hundreds of thousands of mutates crammed into this city. All living in collapsing complexes.

_Not anymore_.

Now they'd have complexes that...weren't crumbling. She frowned, pushing open the office door and moving towards her desk, waving to the mutates meandering around her office. Eventually, there would be time to create spectacular buildings._ Homes. _But right now, her focus was survival. Such as how was she supposed to provide enough food when she was being told the stores would probably be gone by next Friday.

She'd avoided going to Magneto for as long as possible. It was about time she had Ferris find his master. "We have another family. Ten in all." Rogue looked up and nodded at Zenia, the young mutate who had taken over creating a list of all mutates currently in the city.

"Ten? Where've they been?" she asked, watching the girl shrug.

"Hiding. Waiting to see if the fighting would actually stop." Zenia began sorting through the papers and Rogue grinned, knowing the task was made easier by the two extra hands the girl had. "And there may be another pocket dwelling in a far corner of the city. Keanu and Shakandria are looking into it."

"We have another building being gutted. That should allow at least a hundred to leave the camps." Rogue frowned, wishing the process would move faster.

"Rogue." Rogue did not like the grim expression on the girl's face. "The estimate for the stores was slightly off."

"How long do we have?"

"Two days." Rogue groaned at the answer.

"Okay. Thanks, Zenia." Rogue waited until the woman left and rubbed her temples. Talking with Magneto was going to need to be moved up.

"Rogue!" Ferris swept into the office, his speed letting her know he was not happy. Well, as unhappy as a robot could be.

She gave a little wave, showing him she was safe and shuffled the papers. "Magneto ordered that you were not to be alone." Ferris hovered beside her, red eyes glowing brightly.

"And look, people all around me." She stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "Speaking of Magneto. I need to see him."

"I can relay the message," Ferris informed her and she had a feeling he was sending a message back to the citadel.

"Uh huh, let him know I'll be there in about an hour," Rogue replied, signing off on a few forms.

"That will not give him adequate time to prepare for our arrival." Ferris's eyes were blinking rapidly.

"That'd be his problem." Rogue turned away, filing the forms away before moving back towards the front of the room, intent on talking with a few of the mutates about their struggles before seeing the Master of Magnetism.

----------

Ferris flew beside her as she headed towards the citadel, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her head that she should have heeded the robot's warning. They needed food and she wasn't sure how to get it since they weren't currently allowed out of the perimeter limits. Not with the battle still raging on with the remaining Magistrate forces. Luckily, those inhabiting the city, especially in the quarters she'd been preparing were dealing less and less with the conflict. Whatever Magneto was doing, it was working. She almost didn't want to know how he was accomplishing the relative peace for them.

She settled down on a landing and began walking through the halls, her strides long and precise. The robot on her heels. "Why if it isn't the Mutate Representative." She turned to glare at Cortez. Not wanting to waste time dealing with his insufferable self.

"I'm busy, Cortez. Go play with someone else," she drawled, unsurprised to see Alda Huxley slink out of the shadows beside Fabian. She didn't trust either of them. Cortez because he was an insane, power hungry man who would gladly kill her and Huxley because there was something a little off about her, also power hungry. "Ambassador."

"I believe Magneto is busy, Rogue," Huxley told her, with her usual annoying smirk.

"That's nice." She kept walking, annoyed when they began trailing with her but forced herself to remain unreadable.

She pushed open the doors to his--_what? Throne room?_--and strode inside, raising her head higher as she stopped before the throne, watching him give out orders to the mutants in attendance. His Acolytes and a few key Mutates who'd earned his respect in the first few days of his reign. He stopped mid-sentence and directed a glance at her before looking at Ferris. "I shall be with you in a few moments, Rogue."

He gestured towards the door but she crossed her arms, standing her ground. "I'll stay, thanks," she told him, wanting to hear what he was having the others do.

His mouth tightened but he didn't force her out, looking back at his troops. "I expect this matter to be dealt with in two days. Do you understand?" he demanded, voice reverberating through the room.

_Theatrics_. She rolled her eyes, watching the others nod and leave, wondering what matter they were needing to deal with.

Fabian and Huxley were still there and Rogue sighed, unable to wait any longer. "The food stores are gonna run out in two days." She slid onto a seat across from him and rested her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze steady with him. "Something needs to be done or you will have a bunch of dead mutates. Which I'm sure you don't desire."

Magneto slammed his hand into the metal of his throne and she raised an eyebrow, refusing to show how much that scared her. "Leave us," he instructed, looking behind her, Huxley and Cortez gasping as they were unceremoniously thrown from the room. "Do not belittle me in front of my people, Rogue."

"Food stores," she reminded, tapping her fingers along the arm of the chair. "What do you propose? The food in the city is gonna run out and we need to do something. It ain't like they won't work for the food, Magneto. They don't mind working to make this place better but I ain't about to send them out past the perimeter without some...safety measures."

"We've expanded the perimeter to the east, blocking off a good deal of farming land for the city. I'm confident all of Genosha shall soon be cleansed." Rogue frowned. She really didn't like that word. _Cleansed._ Definitely did not bode well. "Our other source for food would be the sea bordering the west of the city. Will that suffice?"

"Any work parties I form to do shifts of farming...they will need to have protection," Rogue replied, planning out scenarios to make the job force work.

"Of course. I will have Cortez designate that as a rotation starting tomorrow. Will that do?" he asked, and she nodded, rising slowly to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you for your time," she murmured, going over lists in her head, trying to pick out who would do well with farming and who would be better suited to fishing.

"Stay a moment," Magneto told her and she looked at him, sitting back down of her own volition.

"Is there something ya needed?" Rogue asked, looking curiously at him, caught off guard.

"Ferris has kept me abreast of your accomplishments with the mutates," he informed her, leaning back against the throne. She despised the way he was able to make the small shift appear regal. "There have been a great number of repairs thanks to your leadership."

She shrugged. "They needed places to live. Somewhere better than the encampment they're crowded into. Didn't take a genius to figure that out."

His eyes narrowed, hand clamping into a fist and she raised an eyebrow, uncertain why he'd become angry. He watched her steadily. "From your expression, I take it that you did not mean that as an insult to me but for yourself," he informed her, relaxing minutely. Slowly, he stroked his chin in silent contemplation. "Have you eaten?"

"I...not recently, no. I'm sure they'll have saved something for me." She frowned, saddened that she'd have missed the nightly gathering by seeing him. It was for the greater good. She could relax and join the others tomorrow. She rose. "If I have a group ready in the morning, can you make sure Cortez has sent someone to stand guard?"

His expression seemed to shut down and he pulled himself up, watching her carefully, and nodded. "Okay, good." She offered a small smile before casting a glance towards Ferris. "They ain't gonna hurt me, so he can come back to you if'n you need him."

"No." Magneto was no longer looking at her, his focus on the robot. "He will complete his task as I instructed."

"I don't _need_ a baby-sitter," she fumed, hands pressing angrily against her hips.

"What you do or do not need is entirely my decision, Rogue." He waved her off and she watched in disgust as Ferris rose, gliding towards the doorway. "The guards will be there when the sun rises."

"Right." She shook with barely contained anger. "Thank you," she bit out and rose, following Ferris out of the citadel. That man was _infuriating_. She sped towards the encampment, bypassing dinner. Pleased she'd out-flown Ferris. _At least a few minutes of respite._ Her room was like the rest of the mutates. She'd made sure of that, not wanting them to see her getting preferential treatment. The only luxury she'd chosen was that of a corner room. With two windows so she wouldn't feel boxed in. That was not a feeling she ever liked, especially not here.

Stripping, she pulled on the make-shift pajamas--a tank top and pj bottoms--and crawled into the bed, hearing Ferris settle outside her bedroom. Okay, maybe she was glad the robot was still with her. It wasn't that she didn't trust the mutates. She really did. But at night, her fears were stronger and all the trust she had flew out the window and left her trying not to cower under the covers. Sleep was nearly impossible. She caught it in small stretches. An hour here, two there. Never anything conducive. Eventually, she was sure, she'd merely collapse from exhaustion. She was hoping it'd happen while she was near her bed.

The problem was, she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Fearful of the shadows that would creep up behind her, of the memories that would be given free reign. Ferris was there. Right outside the door and she saw his shadow fall, noting his exact location. _He ain't here to protect me though. Merely keep Magneto appraised of my actions._ She punched the pillow. _Probably just inform Magneto that I was hurt._ Well, no. She doubted that. Ferris _would_ protect her.

Night seemed to make her irrational.

She wondered if the robot reported these nightly episodes to his master before succumbing to exhaustion.

-----------

"Food stores are back at full capacity," Zenia informed her a few weeks later, dropping down in the chair across from Rogue. "And we should have a never ending supply of sea food if we keep our heads and don't overfish. Or pollute the area."

"Excellent," Rogue murmured, pursing her lips as she looked down at the papers. "We've got over three hundred children under the age of ten."

"Most of them orphans," Zenia added, and Rogue looked up, shaking her head.

"I know. They were the first we put into the renovated buildings. What have they been doing?" She taped the pen against her lip, trying to remember when she'd seen children on the streets.

"Staying inside." Zenia shrugged. "There isn't anywhere else for them to be. For them to go. They can't farm or fish, they would merely be in the way. And the streets are not safe enough for them to wander on yet."

Rogue nodded, frowning slightly. "We'll have to do something about that."

"Something about what?" Zenia bolted up at Magneto's voice, bowing. Rogue sighed in exasperation and turned in the chair, raising an eyebrow at him. "I will not repeat myself, Rogue."

"Children. Not old enough to be working or helping out really," she informed him, watching as Zenia exited the office, continuing to bow as she did so. The door closed behind her, leaving Rogue alone with Magneto. "We were discussing what to do about them. Most of them were orphaned by the constant conflict."

He sat down across from her and again she was amazed by his ability to make the dinky old chair seem like something fit for a king. Well, the mutates _did_ call him Lord Magneto. It took all her will power not to laugh when they did. "What were your ideas?" he asked, surveying her office.

His expression was hard as stone and she frowned, trying to remember the softness she'd seen in the Savage Land, not quite able to make it out. "You interrupted before we could formulate anything." She leaned forward a little, trying to straighten up her desk before ceasing the movement. She didn't need to impress him. "A school would be ideal. We could transform the next building into one but we'd need materials. Paper, books, pencils. Desks. Art supplies. They need somewhere to play. To be free and able to act like children." She pushed herself back. "Not somewhere you teach them to be little soldiers."

Magneto glared, hand slamming down on the desk and she saw the mutates tremble outside. She wasn't all that sure if it was because of fear or in awe. "I tire of this constant need you have to--"

"Say exactly what you're thinking," she interrupted, grinning in an attempt to assuage him. "Look. Sorry. My statement was uncalled for. Chalk it up to my stress."

He was looking at her curiously and she stiffened, wondering if he was seeing how truly exhausted she was. She'd only gotten two hours of sleep before the nightmares came last night. He couldn't know though. The others she worked with daily had no idea. Magneto wouldn't be able to pick up on that. _I rarely see him._ She really didn't like how that thought made her stomach flip flop.

"Pick a building for your school. Supplies will be provided once you've finished it to your liking." He rose and she leaned back in the chair, overwhelmed by his presence. He took a step towards her and then seemed to rethink it, fist clenched tightly at his side. "You are accomplishing much here, Rogue."

"Doing what I can to help," she muttered, looking back down at the papers strewn before her.

He laughed, the sound low. It startled her and she looked up, staring at him as though he'd gone mad. "You do not take compliments well," he stated, and turned on his heel, expression once again hard.

Maybe she'd imagined the laugh.

She shook her head. Now wasn't time to think about that. She had a school to plan. Rogue raked a hand through her hair. This was definitely not what she'd seen herself doing when she'd agreed to stay. She wasn't sure what she'd thought her purpose would be. More along the lines of digging out quarries and helping with the building. Not the management part. It was working though. The others accepted her leadership, looking to her for decisions, coming to her for consult. She'd never thought of herself as a leader. She'd always been a free spirit, following directions or off on some tangent. Doing what she thought was right. _And that's what I'm doing now. What I think's right for all of them._

She looked out at the mutates and smiled. _They deserve some sort of happiness._

---------

"They widened the perimeter," Keanu stated, enthused.

Rogue forced a smile at that information and settled down onto the tattered sofa, watching the others react. They were obviously thrilled, their moods brightening immediately. Excited conversation quickly filling the room. She let the conversation continue for a few more minutes, knowing the mutates celebrated every inch that was reclaimed by Magneto and his troops. Every time the border was widened their wish for safety was granted. With how well his troops were doing, there was little doubt in Rogue's mind that Magneto would have the rest of the country under his control in less than a week.

She didn't mention that. Not wanting to supply false hope. The opposing Magistrate factions were more ruthless and determined than anyone counted them being. Eventually, Rogue dissolved the discussion, bringing her handpicked council back to the reason for this particular meeting.

"The last building has been renovated. The remaining mutates can move in tomorrow," Rogue informed them and there was a huge sigh of relief. Everyone was pleased that the less than meager encampment could be closed down. "Now, about the other camp…"

The entire room became quiet, all looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Look. I know no one wants to deal with those in that camp but we can't simply let them fester in those conditions." She looked at each of them, frowning when they all avoided her gaze.

"They're dying, Rogue. Nothing can help them," Shakandria provided, and from the rest of their nods Rogue knew they agreed with that statement.

"They ain't dead yet." Rogue growled. "If Dangelo was in there would you want him sleeping in the conditions they currently endure?"

"They're sequestered so that the virus won't spread," Zenia reminded.

The room was entirely too tense for Rogue's liking. "So, we should allow them to fester in their filth without running water or anything and simply die?"

None of them would look at her and she sighed, disgusted. Apparently this was something she would have to deal with alone. "Fine. Next subject," she murmured, looking down at her pad of paper. "School progress?"

"We've enough supplies for them," Keanu replied, looking at his own paper. "Attendance has been at 90, with absences related to the illnesses that have been making the rounds. We think with the new hospital put it into place this week we'll see attendance increase."

"And the children?" Rogue inquired, writing a mark by school. "How are they doing?"

"They've gotten livelier," Makayla, head of the school, informed her. "More color to their cheeks. The instillation of the playground was a big hit."

Rogue smiled, remembering when Magneto had arrived a few days prior to install the playground. The children had watched in awe as metal flew around the lot, molding into different equipment. She'd smiled along with them, pleased he'd taken an active role with the mutates. Her smile had vanished as soon as he'd left, in a hurry without bothering to stay and watch the children test out the equipment.

Makayla drew a stack of papers from her coat. "The children expressed their gratitude for Lord Magneto. Would you be so kind as to give these to him?"

"Certainly," Rogue replied, forcing another smile.

"You may hand them to me yourself, young lady," Magneto stated, from the doorway.

The mutates scrambled to their feet, all bowing and the papers stumbled from Makayla's hands, scattering along the floor. Rogue frowned, hating the response they had to his presence. _Like peasants in front of their master._ She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he'd come to grace them with his presence.

She heard Makayla scrambling for the papers, restacking them. "What brings you to these lowly quarters, _Lord_ Magneto?" Rogue asked, wondering if he'd pick up on the sarcasm in her point. From his glare, she suspected he had.

"Leave us," he demanded, not breaking his gaze from her and the others scrambled out the door, the children's artwork quickly abandoned on the floor.

"We _were_ having a meeting." Rogue swirled back around, scooping up the papers and setting them down on a chair. She smiled at the red and purple blob drawn with bits of silver floating around him. 'Magneto is my hero' written crudely beside it. "You should make appointments."

"You do not bother to do so for me, Rogue. Therefore I will not bestow upon you that courtesy." He didn't bother to sit, looking around her office with an air of disdain.

That bristled her. She _liked_ her office. It was cozy. "What do you want?" she asked, leaning back. She hoped this conversation wouldn't take long. There were things she needed to do.

"You've set up a hospital," he remarked, standing in front of her window, hands clasped behind his back.

She'd seen him do that before, back when he'd been in charge of the school. _That was a lifetime ago_, she reminded herself, shaking her head. "Mhm. We took what we needed from the abandoned one a few streets down. Have some things they didn't bother using though. Like Healers." Her fingers tapped along the side of the chair. "Its something watching them work. Amazing."

"Hmmm." He said nothing else for a few moments and she waited, sighing in frustration after some time. He turned and looked down at her, face unreadable. She was really beginning to hate how adept he was at doing that. _Maybe he had lessons from Momma, too_."Genosha has been cleansed."

Rogue winced, hating that term. "The various opposing factions have been dealt with and the perimeter shall be brought down," he continued, and she nodded.

"Congratulations." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Indeed. There are mutates scattered throughout the land. In the lesser cities and farming areas. Former slaves." Magneto finally took a seat across from her and she was once again reminded of those paintings of members of the British Royals. It wasn't fair how easily he embodied that. "Your organization here has done more than I anticipated. Very efficient."

She didn't say anything. Uncertain if that was a compliment. "Those who were at this meeting were the key mutates in your group. Those you entrusted to specific tasks, yes?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yes. Couldn't have done it without them." She smiled, thinking of how well her team had worked.

"I will be sending them to the various areas. Instructing them to continue the work you have done here," he informed her, and her smile vanished.

"Oh. Good." That was good. Right?

"Time for merely surviving is over," Magneto continued as though she hadn't spoken. "There will be more schools installed. More than simply the necessities of life established. The United Nations believes this country—my country will not last a year. They are wrong. We will thrive without their help. Without the help of the nearby nations."

She nodded, pursing her lips in thought. "They will see precisely what a mutant society is capable of doing," he stated, smiling. She wasn't sure if it was anything but frightening at the moment. "And your staff will be instrumental in that happening."

"Glad I could have helped," Rogue murmured, silently wondering how long it would be before he kicked her out. She'd accomplished what he obviously wanted.

He faltered in his speech, watching her carefully. "Rogue," he said, voice uncharacteristically gentle. She wasn't sure how to take that. "You have done a remarkable job here and they obviously look to you for guidance."

"Ain't exactly sure why," she muttered, and his expression became tight, eyes narrowing in anger.

"You do not give yourself enough credit." He rose and she watched the metal chairs beside him rattle briefly before he got himself under control. "You will still be needed. I would require you to in charge of the various factions being created. To be the middle ground and continue to be the Ambassador to the mutates. My voice to them and for them." He looked steadily at her. "Unless you desire to leave."

Rogue shook her head. "I'm here as long as I'm needed."

He looked as though he was about to reply to that before shaking his head. "Gather your things."

"Huh?" She rose, looking at him questioningly. "Why?"

"You cannot organize these factions from this little office, Rogue," Magneto informed her. "Like the rest of my key people you will be stationed at the citadel. Ferris will bring you there by the end of the day. Do what you must to ready the others."

"But--" He was gone before she could finish, moving through the crowd gathered by her door and then up into the air. "Typical," she growled, and slammed her hand into the desk.

The others were looking curiously at her and she sighed, raking a hand through her hair. _Calm yourself. _There was still much work to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Keys to the Kingdom, Part Three  
**Author:** Willowaus  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue, people of Genosha  
**Verse:** 616  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 4900+  
**Summary:** What if Rogue had decided to stay and help out with the building of Genosha?

It hadn't been that difficult to explain what was going to happen to the others. As soon as she'd said Magneto's name they were all quickly behind the project. Rogue wondered how long it would take the people to become disillusioned with their new leader. Though, he seemed to be doing everything they wanted and none of them seemed to want more than the most simplest things in life. Safety foremost in their minds.

Not that she could blame them. After years upon years of injustice, of torture, safety would have been her number one priority as well. The move back to the citadel had been more difficult. No one was happy to see her leave, least of all her. She'd made sure to eat with them, enjoying the festivity and dragging out her time for as long as she could. But eventually everyone needed to head off to bed. There would be work in the morning. The latest building needed to be inhabited. And she would miss it. _That_ hadn't set well with her.

Her new room in the citadel wasn't the same storage room as before. It was larger. Multiple windows and a nice, full bed. A closet. Her own bathroom. All luxuries. And yet, she still had been unable to sleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she knew that shouldn't have surprised her. She doubted she'd ever get a full night sleep in this country.

She slipped off the bed and exited the room, mouth tightening as Ferris followed her. She wondered idly if she could finally get rid of his constant presence. Looking back at the robot, she wasn't all that sure she wanted to. It was nice having him around. Her own body guard. The citadel had changed since last she'd been here. All signs of strife neatly erased.

Rogue wrapped her arms around her body and headed towards the balcony, pleased that it was also repaired. She pushed open the door and sat outside on the cold metal, looking out at the great expanse of land. Over to the right was the mutate colony. _My home._ She blinked, unable to believe she'd thought that and forced herself to turn her attention away and look at the sky.

_Stars._ She smiled, hugging her knees close to her body. She'd never been able to see many of these in New York. It was nice.

"Is your room not sufficient?" She stiffened at Magneto's voice. Her quiet solitude broken.

"No. Its fine," she replied, trying not to sigh. "More than fine."

"And yet you are out here." She felt him behind her, had a feeling if she turned she'd be staring at his legs. She cast a glance over shoulder. _Yep._

"It's peaceful."

"And your room is not?" he inquired, moving in front of her.

"Well, it was peaceful," she muttered, sighing at his form. "My room is fine. Just wasn't tired."

He looked down at her, gaze traveling over her face. "You appear exhausted."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving," she snapped, glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I did not realize commenting on your lack of sleep would make you so irate."

Rogue sighed, frustrated. She didn't reply and looked away from him, down at the floor below. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her carefully. Studying her. It was rather irritating. "You have not been sleeping," Magneto stated.

She looked up at that and jutted out her chin. Annoyed. "Ya can't tell that by looking at me."

"No, but you have just confirmed my suspicion." He was smirking. God, she'd really like to wipe that from his face. "Why is that, Rogue?"

"Ain't your problem," she snapped, grouchy. Woah. Maybe she really hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"You are in my employ, Rogue. Therefore your lack of sleep _is_ my problem," he replied, voice icy cold.

"Right." She rose and turned quickly on her heel.

His hand on her arm stopped her and she tensed, unsure what he was doing. He turned her around. "Why are you not sleeping?" he persisted, voice gentler. Lulling.

His hand was moving up and down her arm, stroking. Soothing. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him but pulled away, shaking her head. "It won't be a problem," she promised, and exited the balcony, Ferris trailing behind her.

She fell quickly into bed, wrapping the cover around her.

Desperately trying not to think about how her arm tingled where he'd touched her.

------

There were a million other matters she could be working on at the moment. _Anything_ would be better than dealing with this group. None of them wanted her here--well, except Amelia, but she had a feeling the other woman was as disregarded by this lot as she. They were an interesting ragtag bunch and she was pretty sure that if Magneto hadn't been given Genosha none of them would have ever been in the same room together. Two mutates in Acolyte garb that she didn't know. At least they weren't regarding her hostilely like Cortez.

It was taking all of her energy not to roll her eyes at the man. Philip Moreau, son of the infamous 'Gengineer', Pipeline, a member of the former rebellion, and Jenny Ransome, another mutate, sat near him. Jenny was looking curiously at her and Rogue looked away, not wanting to play the 'get to know you' game. She really didn't understand why Magneto had required her presence. At least he had required Ferris's presence so she was robot-less for a bit.

And here they were sitting at a round table. For some reason she simply couldn't picture it having the same meaning as Arthur's famous one. The door opened and they all turned. Rogue sighed in frustration when it was merely Alda Huxley entering. _Ambassador to the United Nations._ "He should be with us in a few moments," Huxley informed them, sliding into one of the empty seats.

Rogue didn't like how gracefully the woman was able to pull that off. There were two seats left. One would no doubt be Magneto's but she really didn't see him allowing Ferris the other. _So someone else'll be joining us._ She pursed her lips, wondering who it would be. Ignoring the others's conversations. Only her and Amelia remained silent and the Acolyte seemed lost in her own thoughts.

The door opened again, Magneto striding into the room in full uniform. "Pietro!" Rogue exclaimed upon seeing the man following broodily behind.

His mouth twitched in an approximation of a smile and he was at her side in a moment, utilizing his speed and gave her a quick hug. "So the rumors were true," he remarked, sliding into the seat beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't believe everything you hear, sugah," she reminded him, smiling broadly.

"Are we through?" Magneto demanded, and Rogue looked at him. His expression was tense, eyes narrowed as he regarded the two of them before looking back at the others. The way he sat down reminded her of Huxley's entrance.

_Or did hers remind me of his?_ She shrugged. Now was probably not the best time to dwell on that. They were speaking, going over matters of state that she didn't particularly care about. She forced herself to listen though, confident that she _should_ care, wondering if it'd be possible to talk with Pietro alone once the meeting ended.

"...the encampment is scheduled to be disbanded as instructed," one of the Acolyte mutate's stated, looking more than a little concerned. "By the end of the week."

"Your forces are not large enough yet, my Lord, for us to monitor those...them and patrol the borders," the other replied.

Rogue noticed that they both purposefully avoiding Pietro's gaze. "Why do they need to be monitored?" Rogue asked, frowning when Ferris entered the room, moving into position behind her. The reprieve had been nice while it lasted.

"They are infected. They could kill us all." The two were looking at her with wide eyes.

"So you would have us lock those poor souls in filthy, disease infested conditions. No chance of hope?" Pietro demanded, and in that moment he looked remarkably like his father.

"Silence." Magneto's voice cut through the air, demanding attention which he was quickly given. "Our forces shall be increased significantly by the end of the week."

"How?" Rogue ignored the startled looks cast her way. If he expected her to sit back quietly he had another thing coming. "By _forcing_ your people into servitude?"

"Many countries have mandatory military service, Rogue," Magneto replied, before looking back at the mutates. Obviously finished with the conversation.

"Shouldn't _you_ be better? Shouldn't Genosha be better?" She demanded, leaning back in her chair. She really didn't like how the rest of them--even Pietro--were looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Some pinnacle of mutant supremacy."

The air crackled with magnetic energy around her and she swore the chairs were all rattling a little. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, not caring about his theatrics. "What? It's the truth. Just because the rest of them are too scared to say any differently doesn't mean you gotta go around rattling things."

"Magneto has made the right call in creating a military draft," Huxley interjected, with her annoyingly superior grin. "There are many forces out there who do not wish for Genosha to succeed and will go to great lengths to see that it does not."

"And there's probably one or two of them in this very room," Rogue replied, smiling sweetly at the woman who glared back. "Look, I ain't saying having a military ain't a good thing. You'd probably get an even bigger number turning out to help if you simply put what you're saying out there to the people. Probably get more skilled fighters too. Like the old saying goes, you get more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"I suggest, Rogue," Magneto stated, and she really didn't like the eerie calm of his voice. "That you sit quietly and listen."

"Why the hell am I even here if I can't add points?" she demanded, pushing herself up. The chair slammed into the back of her knees and she was forced back down.

"You are the Ambassador for the Mutates," Magneto began.

"Then I should be allowed to voice my opinions on this matter, since it involves them!" Rogue growled, glaring at him. Cortez was looking entirely too smug in her direction. "You're making a mistake, but no. Fine. Whatever. Ruin your image with the people. Make them hate you. You're awful good at that."

Magneto's fist slammed down on the table, causing it to shake slightly. "Leave us," he demanded, voice chilly. The others quickly exited, Pietro sparing her a cautious glance before the door shut in his face. Magneto rounded the table, forcing her chair out and facing him. "You will not do that again, Rogue. Do you understand?"

"No," she replied, trying not to tremble at how white his eyes were, at the magnetic energy crackling around him. "I'm their Ambassador. You said so yourself. I will speak how I see fit if it is in their defense."

His fists clenched at his sides, the energy becoming even more distorted around him as he regarded her coldly. "There are times to speak ones mind and times when one should listen, Rogue," he informed her, and she flinched as he raised his hand, waiting for a strike. All he did was force another chair to move towards him, scraping along the floor. "I am not going to hit you." He regarded her carefully, cautiously.

"Why not? You have before." She gripped the sides of the chair, clearly agitated.

"In battle. I will not harm you out of anger," he stated, voice soft as he sat back down. He studied her briefly before his expression hardened. "Since you have the mutates best interests at heart you will endure the same punishment that is given to them when they act up."

"And that would be?" she inquired, refusing to look scared.

"A night in a Genoshan prison," he replied, and she froze, sucking in a breath. Eyes widening in terror.

"No." She rose, pushing back the chair and shaking her head violently, breathing shaky. "No."

Magneto rose and took a step towards her. She jumped, backing up, evading him. She wouldn't. _No._ She couldn't. Not again. Not a Genoshan prison. Guards. The skin suits. Oh god, she was finding it hard to breathe. Hands. On her. Hurting her. "No!"

She shrieked when he grasped her shoulders, and struggled, trying to get away. She couldn't. He had her trapped there with his power. _Like they did._ She looked up at him, eyes wide in terror. _Powerless._

He was saying her name. Softly, calmly. Almost soothingly. She felt leather under her chin and saw his face before realizing he was tilting her head up. Gazing carefully at her. "No prison," he told her, voice still unerringly gentle. "You will learn to restrain your responses. If you disagree, speak with me about the matter in private. Do you understand?" She didn't respond, trying to get herself under control. "Hmmm?"

She nodded again, still shaken. He was smoothing back the hair from her face but she barely noticed. "Ferris, bring Rogue to her quarters. We will finish the meeting without her," he ordered and she felt the robot's metallic hand grasp her arm.

She tried to shake both of them off but was unsuccessful. "I'm fine." That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"That was not a request," Magneto informed her, and she didn't have enough strength to protest any further.

Ferris deposited her in her room and she clambered underneath her covers, drawing them close. Finally given a chance to wonder why in the world he had backed down. That wasn't like him. She didn't think about it long, closing her eyes and falling into a tumultuous sleep, unable to escape her own personal demons. She drifted on and off before a rapid knocking at her door finally woke her.

There was only one person she knew who knocked like that. "Let him in, Ferris," she called, quickly pushing the covers off and straightening her clothes. She had a feeling her hair was severely rumpled but oh well. He could deal.

Pietro hurried in--well, to him that was probably merely striding. He always appeared to be in a rush. "Hey there, Pietro," she greeted, smoothing back her unruly locks.

He regarded her carefully. "You are unharmed." He was frowning now. "When you were not present I believed he had you punished."

"Nah. Reprimanded me though," she replied, yawning, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had left unscathed. Uncertain why that had occurred. "How'd the rest of the meeting go?"

He reviewed the topics discussed before slinking into the large chair across from the bed. He looked infinitely older than she knew him to be. "Staying here was entirely foolish," he muttered, steepling his hands in his lap. She wondered if he knew how much he looked like Magneto when he did that.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I could ask you the same question." He tried to smile but it didn't quite work. "Amelia Voght came to see me. To warn me of what his plans were. Irrationally I came. Believed I could make a difference." He was staring at the wall. "Hardly."

"I kind of got the impression you were the one behind getting the Legacy Virus encampment disbanded. That's an accomplishment." Rogue smiled gently, resisting the urge to hug a pillow.

"Time will tell." Pietro sighed and looked back at her. "Why are you here, Rogue? I thought the X-Men would not be behind this sham of a nation."

"Didn't come as an X-Man." It was her turn to frown. "Ain't all that sure why I came here in the first place."

Silence passed between them and he was staring at her, watching her carefully. "Whatever you are hoping to find in him, Rogue. It isn't there," Pietro finally stated, sounding exhausted.

"I." Rogue looked down at the bed, fingers tracing along her cover. "I've seen flashes of...something. Every so often." Like earlier, when he'd taken back her punishment. Fleeting glimpses. "Ain't sure what to make of them." She looked back at him. "He. He ain't evil, Pietro."

He looked surprised by that and didn't comment right away. She had a feeling he was trying to gather his thoughts. "The X-Men have been asking for you."

It was her turn to be surprised. "They have?"

"He didn't tell you? Of course not." Pietro scowled. "Manipulative bastard," he muttered, looking entirely too broody.

"Sure can be," she agreed, shaking her head. She wasn't _that_ naive. She did realize that he was probably doing his best to manipulate her. But she was here for the mutates. "Don't really know what I'd say to them. They ain't gonna understand why I'm here."

"Since you cannot explain why you are here to me, I highly doubt your ability to explain it sufficiently to them," Pietro said.

Rogue glared, not liking his tone at all. "Ain't really your business why I am here," she scowled, before sighing. Looking away from him. "Sorry. Haven't been sleeping all that well." Rogue frowned, leaning back against the wall. "I'm gonna have to talk to them soon. I know it. And I will."

Pietro rose. "Do not be surprised if he tries to evade your requests to do so."

"He can evade all he wants. Don't mean I'll be listening to him." She smiled slowly. "You need help, let me know."

"That goes both ways," he informed her and exited the room.

Rogue watched the door close and sighed, falling back onto the bed. Well that conversation had done nothing but leave her even more frustrated. Confused. Maybe it was about time she demanded contact to the X-Men. _Better to get it over with now than wait and let them worry._ She nodded to herself, tossing the pillow behind her. "Right?" she asked, looking across the room at her reflection in the mirror. _Right._

This was gonna be fun.

She'd almost expected Ferris to put up some fight, or deter her but the robot had merely followed her. _Like a loyal puppy._ Okay, not the best of analogies. If anything Ferris was her personal bodyguard/Magneto's spy. Yeah, that summed up his job description with her perfectly. She faltered briefly in her path, uncertain precisely where Magneto would be. She looked back at Ferris and slowed down her pace, letting the robot pass her, following him this time.

He led her to the throne room. _Should've known,_ she muttered inwardly and strode inside, stopping in the threshold when she saw Magneto conversing with Alda Huxley. The blonde gave her a small smile and Rogue wasn't quite able to understand what the lady was trying to convey. "Some important matter of the mutates that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Huxley inquired, turning slightly in her seat.

"Personal matter," Rogue replied, fixing her gaze on Magneto.

"Oh?" Arrogance seemed to waft off the woman. Rogue really didn't like her.

"I need to contact my teammates," Rogue stated.

_That_ caught Magneto's attention and he looked up from the papers he'd been reading. "Certainly, Rogue. You may contact your _former_ teammates."

"Ain't former." She bristled at that, not liking the implication. "I'd like to do so now."

Magneto nodded and waved his hand, swiveling one of the chairs around for her. "We are finished for the day," he informed Huxley, putting the papers out of sight.

From her irritated expression it was obvious that Alda Huxley was not usually so casually dismissed. Nor did she like it but she rose as gracefully as she could. "Of course, sir," she replied, and strolled out of the room.

Rogue bit back a smile as the other woman left and moved towards the seat but made no move to sit down. "Now. Please." There. She'd been polite.

"Of course, Rogue. But why now? You haven't deemed contacting them necessary before." He moved his hand and a small screen rose up in front of the chair. "Dial the mansion's number. Or would you like me to do so?"

She sank onto the chair. "I can do it." She looked down at the screen and then back at him. "Could you leave please?"

He rose. "Find me when you are through, Rogue. Ferris will be able to lead the way," he told her, and exited the room.

Rogue took a deep breath and punched in the number, dialing the video phone. Hopefully, someone would pick up. She wasn't sure who she wanted to speak with. Her eyes widened in trepidation. What if it was Logan? Or Gambit? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Oh stop it, Rogue._ She growled inwardly, disgusted with herself. _They're my friends. I should feel bad about never having contacted them._ She swallowed as Professor Xavier's image showed on the screen. _Until now._

He smiled at her. She was surprised she didn't find it all that reassuring. "Hello, Rogue."

"Professor." She forced her own smile, trying not to twist her hands nervously in her lap.

"We have been worried," he stated, hands steepling in his lap. "When we returned and you were not here I assumed you had gone to Genosha. Because of your unresolved issues with Erik."

"Ain't why I stayed, Professor. Why I couldn't." She frowned. "Why I didn't contact y'all. I. It ain't that I couldn't. He'd have let me if'n I asked. I just didn't."

"And why is that, Rogue?" the Professor asked, eerily calm. It reminded her of when she'd used to have her daily sessions with him.

"I was busy," she replied hastily, raking a hand through her hair. "Magneto. He. I was in charge of the mutates. Helping them. Be able to live. Helped them build houses, schools, hospitals. Now I'm. In charge of all of that in the various areas. I'm doing good work, Professor."

"He has tapped into your need to be helpful, Rogue. Using your desire for peace to his own good." The Professor sounded tired. Defeated.

"No. He didn't. I'm. I'm simply helping." She shook her head. He had to be wrong.

"And now, Rogue. Are you needed or are you staying because you are under the impression you may see the man he used to be?" Xavier asked, watching her carefully. "Do not be fooled. Do not forget what he has done. What Joseph sacrificed himself for."

"I know very well what Joseph died for," she growled, glaring at him. "And Magneto is helping right now. Is making the world better for the mutates. What harm could that possibly be?"

The Professor regarded her carefully, frowning. "Do you wish to speak to the others? They are all worried."

"No. Could you just." Rogue sighed. "Could you please tell them I'm okay?" She forced another smiled. "I'll call again soon."

She ended the call and stared at the blank screen, uncertain how the result of the conversation made her feel. Unsure what to do next.

Ferris was buzzing behind her. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Ferris. Hold your horses. We'll go see your Master in a moment." She leaned back in the chair and briefly massaged her temples, needing a few more minutes before she moved.

She wasn't quite able to believe she hadn't talked to any of the others. _Can't believe I haven't thought about Remy...or Joe..._ That wasn't quite true. She'd thought about both of them, about the X-men often. Usually late at night when she couldn't sleep. Or during a task she had a feeling one of them would be better suited to. It was a little surreal, the entire experience. She was in Genosha. With Magneto. Helping him...do what exactly? It wasn't as though he was doing anything horrid this time. No turning around magnetic poles. He was creating a society. Right?

She couldn't help up think of Amelia's warnings all those weeks ago. Telling her about his grandiose plans. That Genosha was supposed to be merely the beginning. She frowned. But did that mean she should simply leave? Abandon all the work she had done, all the progress she could see blooming? Wasn't it better to stay for the mutates, to help them and if--when, when things went sour, then she could leave. _Would they even take me back?_

Rogue frowned. She wasn't entirely certain returning to the X-Men would be feasible by that point. _Too many what ifs._ She groaned and pushed herself up, not wanting to dwell on the matter any further. It was probably best to stay in the here and now. To simply focus on her next steps. Looking towards the future only ever ended in heartache for her.

"Okay, Ferris, lead the way." She grinned broadly at the robot. Maybe the false happiness would help ward off whatever questions Magneto would ask.

They moved easily through the hallway, neither touching the floor. _Least I ain't gotta deal with Cortez or Huxley._ That was such a relief that she felt herself relax a little, immediately tensing when Ferris stopped outside of her balcony. _Okay, not really mine, per se..._ but she'd taken to calling it that. It was where she came when she couldn't sleep. To think. Count stars. And there was Magneto, leaning against the new railing.

She hesitated, stopping in the doorway leading out to it. Surprised to see him without his uniform. To see him in white. He'd always seemed to prefer darker colors. Reds. Blacks. It took her a moment to realize it was some kind of robe. She wondered how he'd gotten it. _Oh, right. Our illustrious leader._ He could probably get whatever he wanted.

"Hiding in the shadows?" he commented, not bothering to turn around.

She felt foolish and strode forward, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as she pictured them being. "Contemplating stuff," she murmured, coming to stand beside him, casting a quick look in his direction.

He was staring out at the country--_his_ country. "Hmmm." Silence embraced them and she wasn't quite sure if it comforted her or if she found it eerie. "Tell me, Rogue," he began, his voice hard and she turned to look at him, startled by the tightness of his features. "Should I begin the search for a new Ambassador in the morning?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "Is Huxley leaving?" Her eyes widened. "You didn't...she's okay right?"

"Alda is fine, Rogue."

She turned away, oddly annoyed that he'd used the woman's first name. "I was referring to your position," he continued, and she leaned against the rail, crossing her arms in agitation.

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" she asked, glaring to mask the hurt. _I thought I was doing a good job..._

He was looking peculiarly at her, almost as if he was searching for something. She turned away, grasping the railing. Right. Fine. She'd make him kick her out, force him to say the words. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, not expecting the contact. His hand didn't move. "I suspected that Charles would have requested your presence," Magneto finally told her.

She shook her head, unable to look at him. "Then you are staying?" he coaxed, and she nearly jumped again when his thumb began moving. Sliding slowly across her shoulder.

"I'd like to think I'm doing some good here," she replied, not answering his question, entirely too focused on his hand.

"You are." Slowly his hand moved towards her neck, fingers ghosting along her flesh.

Her hands tightened on the railing, breath quickening. "You're doing good here, too," she murmured, forcing herself to look at him. He was still looking at her in that odd way and she swallowed hard. "I mean you can be a little...uh. Brash?"--_Scary!_--"but no one can deny that life for the mutates has improved. Is improving."

"You would be surprised, Rogue, precisely what people can deny." He frowned, hand sliding down her back.

She blinked, realizing they were a lot nearer to one another than they'd started. If she just tilted her head to the side a little, her lips would brush against his skin. He was watching her with a heated gaze and his hand cupped her chin, tilting her head up. He was closing the distance between them and she was suddenly reminded of their almost-kiss in the Savage Land.

She pulled away, breaking contact. "I. Have a good night," she told him, not trusting herself to say anymore.

Rogue walked quickly to her room and locked the door, sliding down along the metal frame. This was becoming entirely too confusing. He'd--_No._ She shook her head, pushing any thought of what had happened away. _Probably read too much into it..._ Kicking off her shoes, she slowly changed into her pajamas, skin seemingly on fire where he'd touched her through the fabric of her clothes.

Roughly she pulled on a tank top and slid into the bed, trying to force herself to sleep. Not wanting to think. To dwell. Anything but that.

Sleep didn't come for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Keys to the Kingdom, Part Four  
**Author:** willowaus  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue, people of Genosha  
**Verse:** 616  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 6400+  
**Summary:** What if Rogue had decided to stay and help out with the building of Genosha?

She didn't see Magneto for the rest of the week. That should have been a comfort but she wondered if she'd angered him by simply leaving. If maybe she'd simply dreamed the entire encounter up. But they had almost kissed. _Again_. Hadn't they? _Leave it alone, Rogue,_ she growled, shuffling through her papers. If she went over the supply requests maybe she wouldn't think about...anything.

That worked for about five minutes and she knew the rest of her staff was wondering what was wrong. They were all looking anxiously at her and she tried hard to mask her anxiety, knowing they were probably interpreting it as some downfall for mutates. She gave a reassuring smile and filed the supply requests, not relishing the thought of passing them off to Huxley. _That_ woman irritated the hell out of her and she wasn't sure why--she didn't want to think about why.

Rogue gathered more paperwork, forcing herself to focus. Time passed slowly but at least she was getting the work done. No one could say she wasn't anything but thorough. The constant chatter from her staff comforted her so when they were suddenly silent, she looked up, knowing something was wrong. They were all standing, head slightly bowed and she watched as Magneto strode into her office, the rest of his council trailing behind him.

Huxley was beside him, rattling off information that Rogue had a feeling she should listen to but she couldn't bring herself to care. Quickly looking back at the reports before her. "The settlement along the northern coast is apparently completed," Huxley stated, and Rogue nodded, cheeks reddening.

_What couldn't tell me that yourself, Magneto?_ she thought bitterly, not bothering to look up. That was the settlement Zenia was in charge of and she wondered how the girl was fairing. "We need you to make sure it is up to standard," Huxley continued, and Rogue swore she could hear the disdain in the other woman's voice.

"That's fine." It'd be nice to see Zenia. To actually be around the people she was supposed to be helping again. She missed the laughter.

"I will be accompanying you," Magneto informed her, and Rogue refused to look up, simply nodding again.

"You have a meeting with several representatives of the United Nations and various countries," Huxley reminded, slightly anxious.

Rogue looked up at that. "I'll be fine alone."

"I am certain you would be, Rogue. Regardless, I am going." He was looking at her intently.

"But, Magneto," Huxley began.

"Pietro or Amelia can meet with the representatives, Ms. Huxley," he interrupted, and raised his hand. "Leave us. All of you."

The mutates and Acolytes quickly obeyed, only Huxley remaining behind. "But, sir."

"That was not a request." He hadn't looked away from Rogue and forced back a smile as the other woman left, clearly agitated.

Rogue turned her attention back to Magneto. "Ya dont' have to come."

"They are my people, Rogue." He paused, looking as though he wanted to say something more before shaking his head. "Be ready in half an hour," he stated, and left.

Rogue shook her head. This was becoming entirely too confusing. She left the office, dropping off the forms in the appropriate places before quickly dealing with a few odds and ends, uncertain where he'd want to meet her. She looked at Ferris, wondering if the robot would be of any help but no, all he was doing this time was following her. _Of course._

She strode to Magneto's throne room, figuring that was as best a place to start as any and didn't bother knocking as she walked inside. Huxley was having a rather heated discussion with Magneto. Though, it didn't look as though he was paying much attention to the woman's words. His focus on the small screen before him. "I suggest," he finally stated, voice colder than Rogue had ever heard it. "That you remember your place." He gave Huxley a piercing glare.

The woman stumbled backward a little before quickly composing herself. "Yes, sir."

"I am leaving Amelia and Pietro in charge of any decisions that are deemed necessary in my absence," Magneto continued, and waved his hand, a sign for Rogue to enter further into the room. "There should be nothing that pressing."

"Would you like me to ready one of the planes?" Huxley asked, removing a phone from her pocket, ready to do so.

"That will not be necessary." He rose, nodding slightly towards Rogue. "We can fly without the use of that contraption."

"Surely carrying two of you that far would be _taxing_, sir." _That_ had not been a good response if Magneto's glare was any indication.

"If'n anything, Ms. Huxley, I'd be carrying _him_." Rogue grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "I'd get us there faster." She tapped a finger against her chin. "I wonder if'n I'm faster than Pietro...I'll have to challenge him to a race."

"At a later time, hmmm?" Magneto replied, and motioned towards the door. "We should leave before the sun sets."

Rogue nodded and started towards the exit, looking curiously at him when she felt his hand press on the small of her back. He wasn't looking at her, guiding her through the hallway and she didn't protest. Enjoying the contact, yet uncertain what any of this meant. They were passing the various offices that had been put in place since his rule and she knew they were taking the long way through the citadel. Who knew what he was trying to show. She didn't want to think about it and kept her mouth shut, nodding to Pietro as they passed who lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

They arrived at the doors and Magneto halted, turning to Ferris. "You are to stay behind. Watch Huxley and the others and make certain that my wishes are followed," he informed the robot.

"Yes, sir." Ferris emitted a few beeping sounds before turning and going back the way they came.

"I don't need a body guard anymore?" Rogue joked, as the door opened, sunlight pouring down on them.

"None would be foolish enough to harm you in my presence, Rogue." Magneto lifted off the ground and she followed, waiting for direction.

He began moving east and she slowed her pace so that she would stay beside him. "Why are you coming with me?" she asked after a few moments. "Are you...do you think I ain't gonna report accurately or something?"

"No." He didn't expand on that and she sighed, rising a little higher, annoyed when he did the same.

She decided it was probably best to simply ignore him and focus on flying. Take a chance to enjoy the scenery below. It had certainly improved since she'd first arrived. Buildings were freshly renovated, the fields and forests were quickly repopulating. She could even spot a few cattle and other livestock in the fields below. "You really are doing good here," she murmured, not all that certain he would hear her. Not quite caring if he did.

"You sound surprised."

Rogue looked at him, sighing at the hardness of his features. Did he ever _not_ look that way? She was finding it hard to remember when he hadn't. "You ain't got the best track record, sugah."

She dove, feeling herself relax a little as she swerved in between the trees, sliding down to glide above a stream, running her hand through the water. It felt good to finally be out of that metal palace. Freeing. Eventually, she rejoined him above but continued to fly erratically. Doing somersaults midair, whirling in and out at her own will. When they finally set down on the edge of the new settlement she spared a glance in his direction.

He was smiling. She reciprocated the look, pleased when his hand found her back, settling there again as he guided her towards the core of the town. They strode quickly through the streets. Mutates sparing cautious glances in their direction, eyes widening as they took in Magneto's full uniform. There was no denying that it was him and whispers quickly filled the air as they continued on their way to government building in the center. It was modeled after the one she'd set up in Hammer Bay, though with more offices for the other agencies that were needed.

Zenia and a group of other mutates exited, dressed in their finest. "Lord Magneto," Zenia greeted, bowing her head slightly. "We have made preparations for your visit."

Rogue held back, knowing now was not the time to embrace her friend. It was very hard not to do. Magneto merely nodded, his expression back to the hardened state that Rogue was finding she despised. She moved to pull away and allow him his space, to face them as their leader but his hand tightened on her back, a silent command to stay. "We will tour the facilities tomorrow," Magneto stated.

"Of course." Zenia nodded, looking hesitantly at him and then Rogue, uncertain what to do next.

"Where are we staying?" Rogue prodded, smiling at the woman.

"We have our best room prepared for you, my lord," Zenia replied, and began leading them towards one of the grander buildings. "And Rogue. I have a room for you. I thought we could catch up."

Rogue's smile broadened. "That'd be perfect."

They entered the building and Zenia handed the keys to Magneto. "If you need anything, Jermaine and Dayonna will happily provide you with it," she informed him, bowing again.

Rogue noticed that all the mutates were doing so. She turned her attention to Magneto. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

He was staring at her strangely. "I need to go over a few items with you before you retire with your friends," he informed her and Rogue nodded.

"Dayonna or Jermaine can bring her to my apartment," Zenia said, nodding quickly.

"Okay. Sure." Rogue slipped away from him and gave her friend a brief hug. She'd perfected making sure her skin didn't contact the other person's.

Magneto opened the door and the others filed out of the building. Rogue watched them depart, waving to her friends before accompanying him into the room. "What do we need to go over?" She looked around the room, surprised at how large it was before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

He took the seat across from her, his expression giving nothing away. "I would like your opinions on Huxley and Cortez?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Now?" She shook her head, leaning back in the chair. "And that couldn't wait until _tomorrow_?" Sighing, she shut her eyes and gently rubbed her temples. The man was simply _aggravating_. Taking her away from a fun evening with friends in order to--wait. She looked back at him. "I ain't here to give my opinions on them, am I?"

Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms defensively. "What the hell is it that you want?"

He leaned back in his chair, still looking as formidable as ever. "I believe you know, Rogue."

"Well _obviously_ I don't if'n I'm asking," she growled, glaring.

He glared back. "You delight in irritating me."

"Ain't all that hard to do, sugah," she drawled, pushing her hair out of her face. "You anger easily. Don't show any emotion but that it seems."

His hand slammed down on the table and she rolled her eyes. "Ain't scared of you anymore either," she informed him, and rose. "If you don't have anything important I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow."

She tried the door but it wouldn't open. The knob wouldn't even turn. _Stupid metal._ "Sit down, Rogue."

She turned back towards him. "I'd rather stand."

His mouth was tight as he waved his hand, drawing out the chair she'd used and turning it in her direction. "Please," he bit out.

Shaking her head, she acquiesced and looked pointedly at him. She was giving him five minutes. He rose and she nearly rolled her eyes but kept her emotions in check. "I am proud of the work you have done, Rogue," he stated, watching her closely. His expression guarded. "I reward my soldiers, those in my employ, but there is nothing I can give you. Nothing you would want."

"That ain't true." She bit her lip, surprised she'd spoken.

"Go on," he urged.

Rogue looked away from him, staring at her hands. "I. I want to. To see Erik," she whispered, trying not to play with her hands.

The silence stretched out before them and Rogue twisted her fingers, nervous that she'd angered him. Offended him until she felt soft leather under her chin again, grasping it. Lifting her face so that he could see her eyes. "You see him every day," he stated, still so tense. Still Magneto.

She pulled away, pushing the chair back and rose. "Nevermind."

The door still wouldn't open and she growled. "I told you what I wanted as a reward. You can't give it so let me go."

"You are under the impression that Magneto and Erik are separate beings. They are not."

She spun around. "Yeah, they are," she replied adamantly, irrationally angry. "When the hell was the last time you even let yourself be Erik? To show emotion besides this anger? This focus on your ending goal?"

He did not answer, eyes narrowed. Expression tense. "Look, fine. Give me a bigger room or something as my reward. I'll like that just fine." She turned back to the door, ready to tear it off the hinges.

"What place, Rogue, would softer emotions have for me now?" he asked, the knob melding into the door, stopping her means of escape. "Anger serves my cause. What you propose...does not."

"Right." She refused to look back at him. He had three seconds before she kicked down the door and left. _Fine_.

He sighed. "Do you want me to say I am glad you are here?"

"Maybe," she grumbled, glaring at the door.

"I cannot do that," he replied, and she whirled around, quickly masking her hurt. She must not have done it well as his gaze softened briefly. "You confuse my plans, Rogue."

"Right. Your _plans_," she spat out, kicking the floor in irritation.

"Do you want me to say that I _missed_ you?" he demanded, voice rising slightly.

She glared, fists clenching at her sides. "Yeah. That'd be nice." Rogue scrunched up her face, scuffing the floor. _Not that you even care._

"I did."

She looked up at that, cheeks heated. "Did?" She turned back to the door, crossing her arms protectively around her body.

"Rogue." She refused to turn around. "I still do."

"Fine." She couldn't look at him. The cause--his damn, insufferable cause--was more important. Always would be. How the hell was she supposed to even try and compete with that. Not even his own flesh and blood won out over that damn dream. "Doesn't matter, though," she whispered, feeling utterly defeated. "I'm tired. I'd like to see my friends." She wanted laughter, happiness. Something he apparently would never be able to give her or let her even try to give him.

"Rogue..." he began, but said no more, the metal door sliding open. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes, sir." She exited and looked back at him. "All I wanted was to see Erik. That shouldn't be as impossible of a task as you've made it. I miss him."

She took off into the air before he could answer. Tomorrow was something she was definitely not looking forward to.

-----

Rogue never did make it to dinner with the others, quickly excusing herself once she'd arrived at Zenia's and curling up in the bed. Sleep hadn't come for a long time and even when she did finally manage to it was fitful and full of nightmares. She woke before the sun rose but stayed inside the room, not wanting to disturb the others. Meeting with Magneto was something she did not want to do. Didn't even want to think about enduring hours with the man knowing he didn't...

She shook her head violently, refusing to give voice to her thoughts. It didn't matter. None of it. She was here for the mutates. Whatever the hell was--_wasn't_--happening between them didn't matter. She kept reminding herself that as she joined the others, forcing herself to be cordial. These were her friends. She was not about to allow him to have ruined this reunion. That happiness was short lived as Zenia and the others led her back to where Magneto was staying and she closed herself off. Building an impenetrable shell around herself, refusing to allow emotions to show on her face.

He exited the room, that steadfast, authoritative expression plastered on his face. The others all bowed slightly, treating him as their king. Their leader. _And he is_, she reminded herself, fighting back the urge to cross her arms.

"I thought a tour of the hospital and school system would be wise," Zenia stated, watching him with barely contained reverence.

Rogue frowned, watching the mutates, their expressions eager for his validation. "Very well." That was all he said, waving his hand for them to proceed.

Rogue turned, shaking her head for the people. _That_ was all they would ever receive from him. Nothing more. Zenia's right-hand man was leading the group, commenting on the various structures as they passed and Rogue nearly jumped as a hand touched her back. She spared a glance, ready to reprimand whoever it was, eyes widening as she realized it was Magneto. He didn't look at her, keeping his attention on the mutate speaking but he kept his hand where it was, firm but gentle at the same time.

Damn him and his confusing ways. She doubted her ability to pull away without causing a scene and didn't relish the idea of doing that. Besides, she enjoyed it being there. Which probably meant she really should push it away. She almost did but his thumb began slowly sliding back and forth, a simple caress and her resolve was destroyed.

Zenia was talking. Something about the hospital and Rogue forced herself to listen.

This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

The day continued like that, each minute her confusion growing. He kept her close and at first she wondered if he was merely trying to keep tabs on her but he wasn't simply having her nearby. He was continuously touching her. Slow, innocuous touches. On her back. Her arm. Her hand. She almost told him to stop but the look he had been giving her, the intensity of his gaze had squelched any desire to do so. This was torturous.

At lunch--which was much grandeur than she was used to, and she had a feeling even more so than what the mutates usually ate--she finally got some time by herself. He was involved in a lengthy discussion about safety measure. She excused herself to meet with Zenia, expecting to go over school supplies. And they did for a few moments. "You are revered," Zenia murmured, looking at her in awe.

"Huh?" Rogue looked up from the list she was writing.

Zenia looked at Magneto before smiling gently. "We had thought you were held in high esteem. At the camp, when you arrived with Lord Magneto's personal robot," the woman continued, her voice low. "And now..."

"Ain't sure what you're implying, Zenia, but you're wrong," Rogue murmured, looking back at the list. "Ferris was merely there to give reports on what I was doing."

"He was your personal bodyguard." Zenia was still smiling. "You are esteemed. In his eyes, Rogue. There is no point in denying it." She placed her hand on Rogue's arm, on the fabric, and Rogue frowned as she flinched.

She apologized, forcing a small smile and looked over at Magneto, quickly averting her gaze when she realized he was watching her. "You're wrong." Rogue picked the pen back up. "And we got more important items to discuss," she murmured, effectively ending the discussion.

Problem was, now the idea was in her head. And she began noticing differences in the way he spoke with the mutates and with her. Always autocratic with them. A master and his servants. A king and his subjects. With her though, his voice was softer. Requests made instead of demands. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it. Never could tell with him. It might be an unconscious distinction or one he was trying very hard to make her see. It was nice and all and she had a feeling he might be seeing this as her reward. This kinder, less abrasive side of himself. But it wasn't what she had wanted.

It was time to accept the fact that the man she knew was never going to show himself again. She didn't think Magneto even knew how to be Erik anymore.

Her expression became sullen at the realization, her gait slowing significantly. The others didn't notice, continuing to appraise him of the inner workings of the settlement and she was glad. Happy to be out of the spotlight and hung on the edges. Half-listening, making mental notes to compliment Zenia on later. After a few moments she noticed that Magneto was watching her, concern evident in his eyes. A flash of Erik.

_No._ She quickly looked back at Zenia. _Trick of the light. That's all._

The tour lasted hours and she successfully stayed on opposite sides of the group from him for the remainder of it. Making sure it looked as though she was in deep conversations with whichever mutate happened to be in that area.

"We have a feast prepared in order for you to meet those responsible for all this work," Zenia stated, and Rogue nodded, refusing to look at Magneto. "If you can stay, my Lord."

He must have nodded as they were walking back towards the government building. The mutate she had been conversing with suddenly bowed his head slightly and moved away. Rogue sighed as Magneto took his place, features hard. "You are avoiding me." She flinched at his tone. "Do not try and deny it, Rogue."

They entered the large hall, usually used for meetings but now filled with tables, chairs and food. "I cannot fathom why you feel the need to play that game," he continued, grasping her arm firmly and steering her along towards where Zenia was leading him. His grip wasn't painful, merely firm, and if she'd wanted she could have easily broken free.

Zenia was pulling out a chair for him and Rogue bit her lip as the one beside it moved out and he deposited her in it, gently pushing her closer to the table before taking his own seat. "Stop pretending," she bit out, keeping her voice low. "I don't want it."

"Pretending?" Neither of them were looking at the other, their focus on the display being presented to them.

"The students have some performances they wished to show. To convey their gratitude," Zenia informed them as a group of children appeared, looking nervous.

"Yeah, pretending." Rogue clapped at the aerobatic show the students were performing. "Like you care."

He grasped her hand, almost painful. "You are under the impression I do not care?"

She forced a smile towards the students who'd finished, another group appearing. Singing a carefully choreographed song. "I think you can't give me what I need," she murmured, pulling her hand away, clapping again.

"I think you do not know what you need," he countered, capturing her hand again, bringing it close. Slowly stroking his thumb across the back. "You wanted to see Erik. As your reward. I have been attempting to give you that."

She looked over at him. Astonished, before looking back at the performance. "I am rusty at showing these emotions, Rogue," he continued, keeping her hand entwined with his. "But I am trying."

"And I wasn't appreciative of it," she murmured, more to herself than him. Slowly, she squeezed his hand and settled back to watching the others, mulling over this new information in her head. "I'm sorry."

He did not reply, continuing his slow caress. God, he was the most confusing man. "I...care more than I should allow myself to," he finally told her.

"Right. Cause I confuse your plans." She forced herself not to glower, not wanting to give the mutates the wrong impression, and tried to remove her hand from his grip. He wasn't letting her.

"Perhaps, I have determined a way to include you into those plans," he replied, and she turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Watch the show, Rogue. We shall discuss this later," he murmured, patting her hand. His gaze never leaving the performance.

Rogue was never quite able to recall what the students had shown.

----

The feast had been delicious. Or at least, Rogue thought it was. She didn't think she'd eaten all that much. And now, here she was back in Magneto's room, sitting in the same chair as the night before. Prepared to talk. Again. _Didn't we just do this?_ She sighed, looking steadfastly at the ceiling. _Coward._ "So, I'm included in these plans of yours now, huh?"

He laughed, the sound deep, throaty and she looked at him. Unsure if she should smile or glare. "You were never one to skirt around the issue," he stated, taking a seat across from her. "I have been pleased to have you working with the mutates."

She shrugged. "Was glad to help."

"I enjoyed your company as well. Knowing that you were here," he continued, watching her closely.

"I've enjoyed my time here as well." She had no idea what else to say.

"I do not have time for matters of the heart," Magneto told her, rising from his chair, hands clasped behind his back. "Building Genosha into a great nation, proof to the world that mutantkind shall flourish without there help, will require all of my focus."

Rogue nodded. No time for matters of the heart...Right. "And yet," he continued, and she looked back at him. "I cannot seem to deny this constant need to have you at my side."

"You could send me away." _Oh please no._

"I suppose I could." He grabbed her hand, yanking her unceremoniously to her feet. "I should." He smoothed hair from her face, tugging her closer. "I do not want to."

The distance between them was growing smaller and she braced her hands against his chest, fingers grasping hold of his uniform as his lips brushed against hers. There was a loud explosion and the two sprang apart. The room reverberating from the aftershocks. Magneto's expression hardened again and she watched as his helmet flew to him. Screams could be heard as she followed him out of the room and into the streets.

It was chaos. Men and women with guns and explosives moving through the streets. The mutates in a frenzied state of panic, running for their lives. Most weren't fighting back and she realized that they were doing what they'd always done. They knew no other way. Magneto rose into the air, magnetic energy crackling around him and the humans froze. Rogue could see the horror in their faces. They had not been expecting him to be here.

Magneto raised his hands and a long piece of metal door flew at the men and women, quickly eviscerating them. It was over quickly and Rogue clasped a hand over her mouth in horror, staring at the dead humans. Zaladane flashed before her. Metal spikes piercing the woman. And then she saw a mutate child crawl out from a piece of rubble, crying profusely, pulling at a body trapped underneath.

Rogue shook herself and flew over, helping the remove the debris. It was no use, the young woman was dead and the little boy cried harder, grasping the woman tightly. More explosions occurred in the distance and Magneto flew off, a group of mutates running behind him, ready to help. Rogue stayed behind. Began coordinating a rescue team as members of the hospital made their way to the wreckage.

A crowd had begun to form and Rogue finally looked up from leg she was wrapping. Magneto was back, the group of mutates who'd gone with him looking pleased. "My Brethren," Magneto began, his voice booming across the open air, all heads turning his way. There was absolute silence. "We have been dealt a heavy blow and in turn have given one. We will rebuild, we will survive. And they will regret the day they decided to continue this war."

A thunderous applause erupted from the crowd and she watched him scan the crowd, searching. He stopped once he spotted her and she rose, handing the gauze off to the nurse. His expression was remote and she knew he was unsure how she would respond to this. To what he had done. The humans he had killed were only a few feet away and she spared them a glance as she walked towards him, moving through the crowd. They had deserved their fates. Those they had killed had not. The mutates had done nothing but try and live.

The mutates were turning away, following the instructions he was giving to help tend to survivors and Rogue stopped in front of him. "When should I expect your departure?" he asked, no longer looking at her.

She frowned, realizing he was shutting himself off, like she had that morning. Quickly, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, a little awkward because of the damn helmet and kissed him. He didn't respond and she pulled back, closing her eyes. _Of course._ "I'm--"

She never got to finish the sentence as his hand tangled in her hair, lips crushing against hers in a bruising kiss. She melted against him, hands wrapping again in his uniform. Tightening as her power flared, pulling at him. She could hear the metal around them, like a constant buzz in the back of her mind, could sense its nearness and pushed away. Breaking contact as she gasped for air. He was smiling, hand smoothing back her hair before releasing her completely, expression once again sliding into its hardened state. "We shall talk later," he murmured, before leaving her to speak with Zenia and the others.

Rogue turned back to the hospital staff, ready to help once again. She stopped short as a small piece of metal contorted in front of her before clasping onto her wrist. She whirled around to look at Magneto, to demand an answer. He was facing the others but the metal moved slowly around her wrist. Almost like a caress and she sighed, moving back to the throng of injured.

-----

It was late as Rogue quietly made her way towards Magneto's quarters. Zenia and the rest were already in bed. Everyone exhausted from the chaos of that day. She passed members of the newly formed police squad on the streets, nodding silently to her as they patrolled. She arrived at his door and hesitated briefly, fiddling with her hair before dropping her hands. Disgusted with herself. She knocked quickly and waited, fumbling with her new make-shift bracelet.

The door opened and she tried not to gasp at the sight of him shirtless and forced herself to look at his face. His hair was wet and she gave an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to disturb you," she murmured, turning to go.

"Don't be foolish." He grasped her arm, tugging her into the room.

Shutting the door behind them, he picked up the towel hanging precariously from a chair and finished drying his hair. There were papers on the other chair and Rogue looked around for a place to sit and wait. The only free structure was the bed. She decided to stand.

"Is there a reason you are here?" he asked, dropping the towel back on the chair.

"I." She blushed--_face, look at his face_--trying not to frown as he slipped on a long sleeve shirt. "You said we were gonna talk."

He smiled and the bracelet on her hand began sliding slowly around as he used his power to tug her forward. He used his power to remove the items from the couch and brought her with him as he laid down on it, situating her on top of him. She forgot to breathe, frozen on top of him until he began slowly playing with her hair. She relaxed, moving a little so she could look at him. "You did not look at me as a murderer," he murmured, an unspoken _this time_ hanging between them.

"You were defending your people." She closed her eyes, hand curling in his shirt. "They would've killed so many more if you hadn't."

"The mutates were unprepared," he continued, voice hard. "They will not be again."

"Ya think they'll come back?" She shook her head at her own naivety. "Of course they will."

"There are many who do not wish for Genosha to be successful, Rogue." Magneto's hand moved down her back, soothing. He continued to speak, telling her of his plans for training the mutates. She didn't hear it though as slumber took hold of her, dragging her down. Finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

She woke several hours later and it took her few moments to realize where she was. They were no longer on the couch but in his bed and she was using him as her own personal pillow it seemed. His hand was wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him and she looked up, taking a moment to watch him sleep. _What am I doing?_ she berated, carefully disentangling herself from his embrace. She sat on the edge of the bed, strengthening her resolve to leave. If she looked back at him she knew she wouldn't.

His hand on her waist stopped her from moving. "Where are you going?" he asked, pulling her back down.

Rogue bit her lip, watching him carefully. "I was gonna go back to my room," she murmured, startled when his eyes narrowed, tugging her so that she was laying on top of him again. "Magneto?"

"This"--she gasped as he pinned her beneath him, raising her arms above her head--"is your place." He kissed her harshly, mouth bruising against hers. Her power tugged immediately at him and her hips bucked into his as his passion spiked through her body. "With me."

He released her hands, pressing kisses along her jaw, down her neck as his hands tugged at her clothes, ripping the buttons off of her shirt. "Careful," she admonished, her power flaring and she cried out, body pushing up against his, overwhelmed by his lust.

Slowly, he rose over her, holding himself up on one hand. His free hand trailing down her bra strap. "No," he told her, leaning down and nipping her shoulder. "I do not care if your power starts, Rogue."

"Yeah, well. I ain't about to hurt you just cause you don't care," she replied, utilizing her strength to push him off. It worked for a moment but then the bracelet elongated, wrapping around both of her hands and drawing her hands over her head.

"I am not scared of your power, Rogue, and neither should you be," he murmured, fingers trailing slowly across the upperswell of her breasts. He kissed her again, slow and deep, edging his tongue into her mouth, heedless of her power.

She struggled briefly beneath him, fearful. Reminded of the guards until he pulled back, watching her carefully. "I will not hurt you," he promised, and she watched as something drifted towards him--a metal towel rod? He released his control on her and sat back, removing her bra. "Trust me."

Rogue nodded slowly, eyes large, trying not to be afraid. The metal shifted above her and she watched it elongate, spreading itself out until it was thin and flat. It slid down over her neck and she groaned at the coolness, watching him, hand curling in his shirt as the metal slid downwards, moving to caress against her breasts. "Oh," she gasped, as the metal continued to slide, silky smooth against her flesh as it thinned out, covering her whole breast.

He was watching her with a heated gaze and she inhaled sharply as his mouth descended on her, tongue flicking her covered nipple. She cried out, fingers twisting in his shirt, breathing heavy. It was like his mouth was actually on her skin. "Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod."

He smiled against her breast. "Not a god."

She couldn't even think about anything else except his hands, his mouth. On her, making her come alive. His hand pressed against the skin of her stomach, power grabbing at him and she whimpered, legs clenching tightly together, sliding, overwhelmed by his lust and his body. His hands were on her pants, tugging them and her panties off in one quick motion as he released her breast, looking down at her. Hungry.

The metal slid down her body, slowly. Tortuously until she was writhing on the bed, quietly begging for more. Her legs were pushed open and she felt the metal, cold and smooth nudge between them, finding her sex. "You won't leave me," he breathed, his mouth against her ear as the metal pushed into her body. She arched, gasping at the feel of the metal inside, fingers entwining tighter in his shirt as her hips began moving, matching the thrusts. "You will be with me. At my side."

"I will. I will," she promised, groaning as he picked up the pace, free hand tweaking her nipples.

"You will help me mold Genosha into a magnificent society."

Her power tugged at him and she made a whining noise as she felt the metal inside of her in an entirely different way. "Ohgodohgod."

"Oh yes," he murmured, pressing his mouth to her ear. "Mine. All mine."

She shuddered, clenching her eyes shut and came hard, breaking into a million little pieces. The metal thrust into her a few more times and he groaned, kissing her hard before sliding the metal slowly from her body. "Mine," he repeated, laying back on the bed and drawing her to him. "Sleep, Rogue. We will speak in the morning."

He pulled the cover back over them, hands rubbing down the length of her back through the fabric and she curled into him, falling quickly to sleep. She'd worry about what they'd done in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Keys to the Kingdom, 5/5  
**Author:**Willowaus  
**Character/Pairing:** Magneto, Rogue, people of Genosha  
**Verse:** 616  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 4,800+  
**Summary:** What if Rogue had decided to stay and help out with the building of Genosha?

Rogue woke the next morning with her entire body aching. It was delicious. She curled closer against Magneto's body, nuzzling his chest. Not quite ready to open her eyes. His hand had been rubbing her back and it slid slowly up her body to wrap in her hair, tugging her face up to his. He kissed her and her power flared, pulling hard at him. She groaned and pushed herself away, looking down at him with wide, lust-filled eyes. A mirror image of his own staring back up at her.

"I ain't ever gonna be able to look at a towel rack the same way," she murmured, blushing.

He chuckled, running a hand through her hair while his other snaked between their bodies to rub enticingly at her breast. She shifted to give him better access. "Thought we were gonna talk," she moaned, pressing her hands into his chest.

Magneto maneuvered them so that she was lying beneath him. There was a knock on the door and he stood quickly, waiting for her to wrap the sheet around her body before waving it open. "Lord Magneto," the young mutate said, bowing deeply. He held out a piece of paper in his hand and Magneto retrieved it, nodding to the boy before closing the door.

Rogue watched him read the message, noticing his body tense and she quickly scrambled to gather her clothes. "It appears that I cannot leave Genosha in the hands of my son and Huxley for any amount of time," he muttered, clearly irritated. He looked at her, expression softening briefly, and reached out, caressing her cheek. "We need to return to Hammer Bay."

"Figured that." She smiled, leaning into his touch before moving away to pull on her clothes.

The metal bracelet attached to her wrist and she looked back at him. "Are you marking me?"

"It would appear so," he replied wryly, gathering his helmet to him.

Nothing else needed to be said and they left the settlement, flying quickly back towards the capital. She wondered what might have been in the message and what precisely Pietro and that annoying woman had done. They landed at the citadel and Ferris met them, quickly beginning to explain what had occurred. Rogue excused herself and sought out her own office. She needed to warn the other settlements of the attack and have them begin preparing their own special forces for security.

Magneto was occupied the rest of the day, working furiously on coordinating plans with the various factions. Eventually Rogue forced herself to stop working and made her way to her room, curling up quickly under the covers. She was exhausted and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, hand clasped around the bracelet for comfort.

------

Rogue didn't see him the next day. Or the day after that. She kept reminding herself that he was busy, trying to figure out protocols. _Wasn't he?_ So, she kept herself busy, working hard. Making sure everything was up-to-date. Eventually, it came down to her having a whole slew of paperwork she needed to have him sign. She gathered it and started towards his throne room. Surely he'd be pleased to have her there. To see her. He'd been happy enough when they'd been together at the settlement.

She walked quickly through the hallway, hands full of papers and knocked on the door. Careful not to interrupt any meeting. The door flew open and she walked in, smiling. "I have reports for you to sign. For supplies."

"For the mutates," Magneto replied, his voice unbelievably cold.

She faltered, watching him turn around and look at her. There was no warmth in his eyes. No gentleness. "Leave them. I will sign when I have the time," he continued, and turned back to the screen he'd been watching.

"Is something wrong?" She took a step towards him but no more. Frozen by the metal in her bracelet.

"Leave now." He said no more, hands clasping behind his back as his hold on her stopped.

"They're for supplies for the newly formed patrol troops at the settlements," she informed him, placing the papers on his throne.

He didn't reply and she shook her head, forcing herself to simply leave. She managed to get all the way down to her room without showing any emotion. Closing the door, she threw the pillow, a book, and a number of other items at the door. After several moments she managed to get the damn bracelet off as well and smiled as it banged against the door. _Fool_, she berated herself. _Damn fool_.

------

Rogue took great pains to not cross his path for the next few days. Uncertain what she'd do. It was just so typical of him to treat her this way. Really, she shouldn't have expected any less. Away from the others, secluded, he treated her like..._Like what Rogue?_ She shook her head, furiously writing down orders for her reports. _Revered._ She stuffed the papers into the box with the label _For Magneto_ scribbled on it. One of the mutates could bring it to him. Or Ferris, who was back to following her around.

_Watching me_, she grumbled, pushing herself up and took off down the hallway. The others moved quickly out of her way and she frowned, slowing pace. She tried smiling apologetically at the mutates. It wasn't fair to take out her bad mood on the lot of them. A swift wind passed by her and she smiled, watching Pietro abruptly stop before her. "Council meeting," Pietro murmured, sighing exasperatedly. "These have become the time of the week that I dread."

"Huh?" she asked, looking curiously at him.

"The meeting. You are coming?" He tilted his head, looking peculiarly at her.

"Of course I am." She forced a smile, following Pietro towards the conference room, unable to believe Magneto hadn't informed her of the meeting.

Magneto was at the head of the table, the others already in their seats--_Huxley_ at his side. _Thought I was meant to be by your..._ She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. His eyes widened briefly in surprise which he quickly masked as Rogue sat down, leaning back in the chair, keeping her gaze fixed on him. He'd have to kick her out. _Maybe that's what he wants. For me to leave_.

She jutted out her chin, hands resting on the arms of the chair. Defiance wafting off of her. Magneto ignored her, addressing the others. Business as usual, though, she noticed that he was equally cold to Pietro and Huxley. Finally, he turned his attention to her and she took back her earlier assessment of his treatment to Huxley and Pietro. If anything he'd been cheerful with them in comparison to the way he was regarding her. "Let's hear now from Rogue, who's dedication to her work brings her so very _close_ to her charges. Tell us, Rogue, how are the many, many deeds you have wrought since our last meeting?"

She snarled, unable to hold back her emotions. "Obviously you don't care, since you failed to even mention this meeting to me. So much for caring for _your people_, hmmm, Magneto?"

Her chair was lifted, the arms of it molding around her hands and securing her before she crashed backwards, through the door and down the hallway. Magneto exited after her, his face contorted in rage. "You don't scare me," she bit out, glaring at him, refusing to back down.

They ended up in his throne room and her entire body ached as he slammed the chair down. "I haven't done a damn thing," she continued, growling. "I've worked hard. I've helped and you"--she took a deep breath--"Fuck you."

"You seemed willing enough," he replied, taking a seat on the throne. His voice distant.

She inhaled sharply, unable to keep herself from trembling. It'd meant nothing. God. _Fool. Fool. Fool!_ "If you wanted me to leave, Magneto, all you had to do was tell me." She couldn't look at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Didn't need to get my hopes up like that and dash them like this." She chocked out a sob. "Its just cruel."

"Rogue." His voice was so close and she felt leather against her cheek, wiping away tears.

She flinched, pulling away from him. "I am a fool," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. The metal releasing as he tugged her to her feet, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I thought you cared," she chocked, pounding her fists against his chest. "You bastard."

"I thought you didn't," he murmured, brushing hair from her face. "That you had realized this was not going to work."

She pulled back. "What the hell made you think that?"

"You did not..." He stopped, sighing. "You did not join me."

"Huh?" Rogue shook her head, confused.

"You chose your own room," he stated, expression tight.

"I was exhausted. You were working. We hadn't..." Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair. "And you've been acting like this--like a complete and utter bastard--because--"

"Because I am one," he replied, offering her a hand. "You must have realized by now that I do not do well with..."

"Emotions?" She wrapped her arms around her body staring at his hand. "You sent Ferris back to me."

"I did not wish you harmed." He moved towards her, hands coming to rest gently on her shoulders. "I was doing enough of that it seems."

Rogue looked up at him. "If'n you _ever_ treat me like that again." She shook her head, resolute. "I swear, it don't matter how much I care about the mutates, about _you_. I'm gone."

His hands tightened on her shoulders. "That would not set well with me."

"Yeah, well. Learn to express yourself. In more _appropriate_ ways," she murmured, pursing her lips.

His hands slid down her arms before resting on her hips. He tugged her towards him and crushed his lips against hers, his grip painful. Like he was trying to consume her. Her power pulled hard and she pushed at him, needing to breathe, to steady herself against the onslaught of emotions. He'd meant all he'd said and she saw him in his room the night they'd returned, the way he'd shut himself off when he went to bed alone.

"Could have come and got me," she informed him, hand wrapping in his shirt. "I'd've come."

His lips brushed against her forehead and he pulled her back against him. "Oh I'm sure you would have," he murmured, breath hot against her ear.

Rogue shivered and rested her head against his chest, breathing in his scent for a few moments. "I've got a phone call in twenty minutes," she informed him, pushing away. "Come and get me this time. Ain't like I'd prefer staying alone."

She blew him a kiss and flew out of the room, smiling slowly. Uncertain precisely how this encounter made her feel. She was leaning towards relieved which made her falter. Wondering when the rug was gonna be pulled out from under her this time and how much it would hurt.

----

There were entirely too many forms. To be signed. To be catalogued. Rogue rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to keep at it. She'd sent the others off already. This was one of those thankless tasks that only she could do. No point in keeping them around. She was steadfastly refusing to look at the door, waiting for Magneto. If he didn't come in the next thirty minutes she'd simply have to go to his room herself.

Rogue shook her head and pushed the papers away. There was no point in continuing, she wasn't concentrating at all. Pushing them into a neat stack, she left the room and walked towards his quarters, Ferris trailing behind. She was unsure why she was doing this, getting involved with him, continuing it. Wasn't it better when he'd been angry with her? This wasn't going to be her home. It couldn't.

Her home was in Westchester. With the X-Men. Wasn't it?

Frowning, she knocked on the door, waiting. There was no movement, no response. _Right_. She glared at the doorway, angry. Hurt. _Fine._ She turned quickly on her heel and began walking quickly down the corridor, desperate for her room. "Magneto is in the throne room," Ferris stated, and she spun, looking wildly at the robot.

"What?" Her hands were clenched at her sides, entire body tight with tension.

The robots eyes blinked and she knew he was processing information. "He is in the throne room."

Rogue changed courses, moving swiftly. As she neared the room she began slowing her pace. He didn't like to be disturbed there. Hesitating, she stood in front of the door, trying to determine the best course of action. The door slid open, making her decision for her. "Enter," Magneto stated, his voice hard. Distant.

She frowned, entering slowly. His greeting didn't bode well. She stopped right outside of the door, watching him carefully. "Has your courage suddenly failed you?" he asked, and there was a hard tug on her bracelet and she was dragged forward until she was standing in front of him. 

Rogue shrugged, turning to see the large screen behind her that he was watching. Footage from various worldwide news programs was displayed on the screens. "You're busy. I can go."

His power pulled at her again and she nearly stumbled, glaring at him as he tugged her closer until she was standing right beside his throne. His focus was still on the screen but he reached out, drawing fingers up her arm. Sending nervous energy throughout her body. He said nothing, continuing the steady caress and she kept silent. Allowing him a few minutes before she allowed her irritation to set in. Finally he rose, the screens shutting off and he caught her arm, pulling her quickly to his side. He kissed her hard, hand sliding up to grasp the back of her neck, ceasing any struggle for her to pull away.

Lust hit her low and she clenched his shoulders, dizzy with want. He pulled away and she shut her eyes, leaning against him as they both tried to steady their breathing. "Time for bed, hmmm?" he murmured, fingers sliding through her hair, arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

All she could do was nod, overwhelmed by his presence inside of her. He chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead before guiding her out of the room. She had enough sense to stop clinging to him once they were in the hallway, noting that he'd dismissed Ferris. Pleased that no one else was traversing the hallway. "You are trembling," Magneto told her, waving the door to his quarters open. Her quarters now too, wasn't it?

Rogue glared fiercely at him, sticking her tongue out and pulled away, looking around the room. It wasn't that different from hers. Bigger definitely with an area for eating, sitting. "Must be nice to be king," she muttered, looking over shoulder at him. She shivered at his hungry look. Knowing he wasn't in the mood for food.

Magneto was at her side in a moment, hand running up her back before pulling her towards the bed. His hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, leather dancing along her skin and she groaned, letting him push her down onto the bed. His expression was remote, arms crossed as he looked down at her. She pushed herself up, watching him, wary. "I am endeavouring to establish a country, a small realization of my dream," he began, and her bracelet left her wrist turning in the air between them. She missed the weight of it, fingers absently stroking the skin it had been around. "I should not be embarking on this with you. Allowing my attentions to be swayed from the path."

The bracelet elongated, an end sharpening and she gasped as it flew at her, eyes widening as he began manipulating it to remove the buttons of her blouse. "What's the point of having your dreamed realized if'n you have to endure it all alone?" she asked, gripping the blanket beneath her. "If at the end you'll be all alone?"

The metal pushed her blouse open, exposing her body to him and she licked her lips, pleased with his sudden intake of breath. "Indeed," he murmured, the metal warping again, sliding slowly along her skin. 

She moaned, breathing faster, gasping as the metal left her body, reattaching to her wrist. Part of it pulled away, linking onto her other wrist. He lifted his hand, drawing her arms into the air, manipulating her. "Ain't nice to tease," she informed him, smiling impishly.

Magneto laughed, pulling the blouse off, fingers running down her arms as he allowed them to drop. "Lovely," he stated, stroking the straps of her bra. "Lovely, deadly skin."

"Be careful of that skin," Rogue warned, gasping as he kissed her, heedless of her power, leather-clad hands ghosting over the upperswell of her breasts. Her hands grasped his shoulders, prepared to push him back. Overwhelmed by his lust, his need.

He pushed her back down, drawing her hands back over her head, secured there by his metal bracelets. "I do not fear your power, Rogue." Magneto bent down, blowing slowly against her neck. "It makes you strong, resilient. It is part of who you are."

She shivered, pressing her legs together, trying not to squirm. "Ain't all of who I am though," she reminded, inhaling sharply as he trailed his fingers across her breasts, skirting around her nipples. "Tease."

"Hmmm..." he murmured, and she arched as he flicked her nipple.

Rogue looked at him, glaring when she realized he was amused. "Like to wipe that smirk right off of your face," she growled, tugging futilely, annoyed by his control.

Magneto brushed his hand across her cheek. "Your response is quite inspiring." Her glare intensified and he chuckled, kissing her quickly and her power pulled, pushing his appetite upon her. Leather stroked down her arms, across her chest before whimpering as his tongue replaced his hands, sucking hard on her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Oh god," she groaned, pushing up into his body, straining against the bonds keeping her arms in place.

"Not a god," he reminded, the buttons of her pants coming undone, zipper sliding down.

She closed her eyes, body bowing as he moved to her other nipple, leather-clad hand drawing down her side and across her stomach. Finger running along the edge of her pants. Her legs spread slightly, unconsciously, fists clenching tightly above her head. "Oh!" Something cold and smooth slid across her neck and she opened her eyes, looking wildly at him. He unhooked her bra, discarding the undergarment quickly, watching her with a cool, calculated gaze.

"Metal," he informed her, raising a hand, removing his glove.

Her eyes widened in fear at that. "You can't..." she began, shaking her head, struggling to move. The metal lifted from her neck and she watched as it wrapped around his hand. He brought his hand down, drawing his fingers across her lips. Nothing happened, no pull of her power, no syphoning of memories.

"Oh yes," he replied, pulling his hand back the metal leaving it and floating above her chest. Hovering. She watched as it stretched, thinning itself before dropping slowly onto her breasts. She gasped at the coolness, breathing heavy, biting her lip as he sucked her nipple again, teeth grazing over it.

It was almost as though the metal wasn't even there. As though he was simply touching her. "Ohohoh."

Her eyes closed again, focusing on the sensations he was stirring in her body, whimpering as her pants were drawn off, followed by her panties. Leather stroked her thighs causing her legs to part more, tensing as his hand rose higher. _Closer, closer..._ She groaned in frustration as his hand retreated to her stomach. He nuzzled her breast and then she felt the metal slide down her body, changing shape. It drifted over her arms, across her stomach. Down, slowly, gliding across her upper thighs.

"Open your eyes, Rogue." His voice was gentle with an undercurrent of a demand and she obeyed, looking at him through veiled eyes. The metal moved between her legs, sliding slowly, and she tossed her head, biting her lip at as it nudged against her sex, slowly penetrating her.

"Do you have any idea how captivating this is, Rogue?" he asked, nuzzling her ear protected by her hair. He was positioned over her, straddling her hips, the metal beginning to thrust into her. "To fuck you with metal?" His gloved hand grasped her breast, tweaking her nipples, the other propping himself above her. "To have you react so...pleasurably when I touch you with it?"

She shook her head, gasping, pushing her hips up. "I believe I could do this for hours." He caressed her stomach. "Stimulate you with metal. Over and over." She whimpered, looking at him with wide vulnerable eyes. "Shall I?"

Rogue shook her head, hips moving against the metal, striving for release. "No?" He chuckled, and his hand moved between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing slowly, teasingly.

"More please," she pleaded, writhing beneath him. "Please."

"Oh, my girl, there shall be much more," he replied, kissing her hard and she tensed, body bowing underneath his as she came. A million pieces of white flashing before her. The metal kept thrusting into her, his finger continuing to stimulate her clit as he broke the kiss, looking intently down at her.

Tears slid down her cheeks, gasping for air as she continued pushing against the metal, gaze locking with his at the sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by the sound of foil being ripped. The metal was pulled out of her and he released her hands, rising above her. "Mine," he said thrusting into her.

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging desperately to him. "Ohohohohohoh."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, crying out when he brought her arms down, pinning them beside her head as he thrust into her, harder than with the metal. Deeper, more intense. "You will stay here with me," he told her, one hand releasing hers, sliding back between their bodies, rubbing intently at her clit. "You will help me build this great nation. See my vision realized."

"I." She whimpered, body bowing underneath him as his thrusts became harder.

He bent down, sucking her neck, pressing harsh kisses along it and then down her across her chest before flicking her nipples with his tongue. "Yes," he breathed against her breast, nipping. "You are mine. You belong here. With me." 

Magneto kissed her as he came, his intensity pouring into her, causing her to climax violently. He pulled back, staring intently down at her as he withdrew, coming to lie beside her. His hand continued to stimulate her, metal moving back between her legs, sliding easily inside of her.

"I will give you everything you could ever desire," he informed her, his breathing shaky, as his bare hand twisted her nipple. The short contact electrifying. "If you stay..."

The metal continued pressing into her and then suddenly, the metal links on her wrists shifted, sliding up and down her arms, ghosting over her shoulders until they came to her breasts. Rubbing over her nipples, over and over again. "Oh god," she replied, hands clenching his shoulders, overstimulated.

"Oh yes." Magneto pressed his lips to her brow. "Come again for me, Rogue." His mouth brushed against her ear. "Now, my girl."

She cried out, clenching her eyes shut again, coming hard before collapsing on the bed. Pleased when the metal slid out of her. His hand drew down her side before pulling her close, brushing her hair from her face. "Sleep now," he murmured, kissing her head and tugging the blanket over them. "My beautiful, deadly girl."

Rogue clung to him, body slowly relaxing, shivering every time he stroked her side before finally allowing sleep to overtake her.

------

Rogue woke, body aching in places it never had before. It was delicious and she stretched, smiling tentatively at Magneto. He looked down at her, towel drying his hair. Expression softening and she gasped, metal sliding around her wrists, causing her to whimper. He chuckled, bending down and kissed her firmly, metal rising up, covering his lips. Keeping her power at bay. His hand moving to stroke her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. _Could get used to this._

"My dear," he murmured against her lips, unwrapping her arms. "I have matters to deal with."

She raked a hand through her ruffled hair. "So do I." Rogue sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body, and kissed him again before making her way to the bathroom.

The water rained down on her, soothing her aching limbs and she leaned back against the wall. Smiling at the metal pressed against her back. She forced herself to shower, trying not to think about Magneto and the prior night, knowing she needed to be in full capacity of her senses before dealing with the current state of affairs. She showered quickly, unsure if she was pleased or disappointed that he'd left by the time she came out.

Twenty minutes later she was in her office, ignoring her coworkers inquiring looks. Smiling much too brightly over the ache in her limbs. Touching her bracelet entirely too much, absently caressing the metal. She shook her head, turning her attention to the papers on her desk. Her job was important. More so than lingering on her thoughts about last night. There would be time to reminisce later in the day. She poured herself into her work. Going over proposals, determining rations, adjusting figures as needed.

"Letter, Miss Rogue," one of the mutates informed her, placing the large envelope on her desk.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, wondering who'd have sent her something before seeing the handwriting. "Oma," she whispered, tracing over the writing. _Rogue. Island of Genosha. Office of Mutate Affairs._ "You always knew."

Carefully opening the envelope she began reading the letter, grinning at Irene's gentle, uplifting words. "The X-Men need you," Rogue read, faltering. "Go to them or all will be lost. He will not understand but your heart will mend. Do what is right. Not that which feels good."

Rogue closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reading the letter once more. "There is more to love than touch," she finished, folding the letter back up and tucked it into her pocket.

Sighing, she forced herself to dial the mansion's number, needing confirmation. Even though she didn't need it. If Destiny's letter said the X-men were in trouble then they were. But she'd need more than simply her dead mother's letter to show Magneto. To explain why she had to leave. Not that it would matter. He wasn't going to understand.

_My heart will mend._ She hoped Destiny was right.

She found Magneto in his throne room, dismissing his most trusted Acolytes as she entered. He looked her up and down, his hunger quite obvious as he motioned her forward, hands sliding up her sides. "You seem pensive, Rogue," he stated, drawing her to straddle his lap. She could feel him pressed against her ass, hard and she pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

If only she could simply stay. Here with him. It would be so easy to do. Especially with his hands on her back, her metal bracelet swirling around her wrist. A special caress. Rogue frowned, closing her eyes briefly. Gathering strength. "I have to go back," she told him, biting her lip as his expression hardened. Hands dropping to his sides.

"Back?" His eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, forcing herself to continue watching him through his steely gaze. Hands on his chest, touching him.

"Destiny sent a letter. They're in trouble." She looked at him, silently pleading with him to understand. "I called. They need me."

Magneto grabbed her hands, pushing her off of him as he stood. "If you go, Rogue," he warned, no warmth in his voice. None of the affection from this morning on his face. "You may never return."

"Erik--" She reached out, flinching when he turned his back to her.

"Make your choice."

Destiny's words echoed in her mind as she rose into the air, crying silently as the metal bracelet pulled free from her body, clattering as it hit the floor. She shot through the room, leaving a massive hole in her wake, desperate to get away. Destiny was wrong. This would never mend. Never. But it was what she had to do or she'd never be able to live with herself. Just once she wished she could take the easy path, the one that let her dreams come true.

_Some things are never meant to be,_ she reminded herself, streaking across the sky. Leaving behind all she'd ever wanted. _I never should have come. It'd have been better if I'd never experienced...any of it._

She wiped her eyes, hardening her expression. Looking towards the future. There was no point in dwelling on the past. On what might-have-been. He sure as hell wouldn't.

fin


End file.
